Law Offices of Fey and Wright
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: Thanks to a save by Phoenix Wright, Mia Fey is left alive during Turnabout Sisters. Now they work together to save the innocent and bring justice to the dead. Rated M for violence, language, light sexuality, and references to very dark subject matter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Seeing as this is a fanfiction, I obviously have no ownership of Phoenix Wright, or any characters related to that franchise. They are owned entirely by CAPCOM.

_Chapter 1_

_The things you don't ever expect to still exist inside you, the demons of experience…but then again, life can sometimes bring you some…unexpected things in your life, even though you thought you knew they were gone._ That's what didn't run through the mind of Mia Fey as she walked into the offices of Fey and Co., a small criminal defense law firm that had barely started under her name. Slowly caressing her shiny new Attorney's badge, she sighed. Many things ran through her head, yet many important things were not currently presently coursing through her brilliant brain. What did run through her mind, though, was the fact she had a phone call to make today. She took her seat to her impeccable desk, put her steaming coffee down, and proceeded to pick up the phone, tapping in some numbers.

Three rings later, her phone call was answered, "Hello? This is Maya."

Mia Fey smiled, hearing the sweet voice of her lovely sister. "Hey Maya, it's me."

That put a smile on the caller's voice "Mia! What's up? You haven't called in a while."

"Sorry, I've been so busy. The Attorney job, remember? How have you been, dear sister?"

"Well, LONELY, and it's YOUR entire fault!" yelled Maya. Mia let out a light chuckle, though Maya was oblivious to the sound. Mia knew her sister was joking. "Nah, I'm just teasing, I've been great! I'm finally getting used to having my own place."

Mia couldn't be happier. "That's good to hear." Having remembered she needed her sister to help her to do something, her funny demeanor later got serious "Actually, I'm calling because I have a favor of you to ask."

Maya quickly confirmed. "I know, I know. You want me to hold evidence for you."

"Sharp as always. There's been quite a lot of buzz about the upcoming trial and I don't feel safe keeping the evidence here."

"I gotcha, so what is it this time?"

"It's...a clock."

"A clock?!" Maya had questioning in her voice now.

"Yeah it's made to look like that statue _The Thinker_. It tells you the time, which actually _tells_ you, as in _'it is 3:00 right now'_. I always though you liked toys."

"Hey! I'm not a little girl anymore, sis!" Maya yelled, suddenly on the attack. Mia really chuckled this time.

"Now, now, you know I'm only teasing. But in all seriousness, I should probably tell you, the clock isn't talking right now."

"Huh? It's not working? That's lame."

"Sorry but I had to take out the clockwork to put papers inside it."

"Papers? So that's where the evidence is then?"

Mia thought about it for a second "Hmm, well...there's a possibility that it might turn out that way, yes."

"Can you come by the office tonight, say 9:00 to pick it up?" Mia continued "I'm going to be in a pre-trial meeting until then."

"Okay, sis, but I expect dinner, and I think you know what I want right?"

"Burgers, Maya?" Mia didn't wait for an answer "Okay we'll hit the usual joint tonight."

"Alright then, it's a deal, see you soon, sis."

"I will be waiting, Maya." Mia finally hung up the phone.

_Conversation recorded at September 5th 9:27 A.M._

That was Maya Fey for her, even with such a huge title that she was training for, she still managed to retain her teenage personality, which was quite a feat considering her role. That's what ran through Mia's mind as she drank her coffee that was beginning to cool down. But as she began to take her first sips of that coffee, her mind drifted to something other than her sister, such a strong thought that she almost felt being transported to another place.

Mia was still in her office, though it didn't look like her office anymore, everything was somewhat a mess, office chair knocked down from her desk, a glass lamp that was knocked down leaving glass shards on the floor, her palm tree on the floor, and The Thinker on the floor as well. But to Mia Fey's greatest horror, she saw a dead body on the floor next to the statue, her own dead body. That was when she transported back to reality, that was her still clean office.

She was still drinking her coffee, but seeing such a gruesome vision earlier made her rethink that as she put the cup down and let out a huge cough, as if she couldn't breathe. She saw what looked like her own death earlier, but already she had a good idea who would cause it. Deciding that she really didn't feel safe, she packed up her suitcase, and proceeded to make a trip to the District Court via a cab. Upon reaching the District Court, she took out her phone and made a second phone call, three rings later, her caller picked up his phone.

"Hey Chief, I thought I had the day off today, is something up?" it was her protégé Phoenix Wright

"No you still have the day off, Phoenix, but reason why I'm calling is because I want to invite you to dinner tonight and introduce you to somebody."

"Sure Chief, I'll join you, what time do you want me to be at the office?"

"I want you to be there at 8:49 sharp, Phoenix, think you can do that?"

"I can work with a clock, Chief, but my question is why 8:49?"

"My guest will take a while to get to the office, that and I know you got some traffic to beat so I wouldn't want you to be late." Mia had to lie. _W____ho_ would believe her if she said she was about to be murdered tonight?!

"Well that does make sense, alright Chief, I'll be there at 8:49 sharp and I'll go ahead let you go, you're probably going to be busy." Phoenix hung up his phone and it recorded their conversation.

Mia smiled as she hung up her phone, for her to make a schedule would surely make her student Phoenix Wright have a headache. But then again, there was a deeper reason why she agreed to take him in as part of her office. Sure, her rookie attorney had only one victory under his belt in the courtroom, but Mia felt that in time her student would become a legend in the courtroom. As she walked to her pre-trial meeting, one thought ran through her mind, even with precautions that she took earlier before leaving the office, she could probably still die. But with the power of family and friendship, she knew all things were possible. Hopefully.

_September 5th 8:49 P.M. Street to Fey and Co. Law Offices._

_Funny how traffic was heavy this time of night, especially for a Labor Day weekend,_ Phoenix mused as he walked the rest of the way to his bosses law office, pace swift because he had only five minutes to get there and still three blocks to go. His mind still drifted to his first victorious case last month. No matter how many cases he would win or lose in the future, his first case would always be his most important one. It was the very first payback to a childhood friend, Larry Butz, the man he defended in his first case, who earlier defended Wright back in second grade.

He was literally in walking distance to Fey and Co, when in the glim light of the street lamp he noticed a silhouette figure walking the opposite direction into the office. _Wonder if the Chief was expecting a third person today?.._ he thought to himself _..or perhaps the guest came early today. I wonder..._

He kept his pace towards Fey and Co. Law Offices, feeling relaxed as he walked into the entrance. The relaxed feeling evaporated as he heard his boss talking to the stranger, and immediately realized that this guest wasn't friendly as he heard his mentor's angry tone of voice.

"You're not the person I was expecting," he heard Mia say.

"If I remember correctly, Miss Fey, your guest is not due for another three minutes." The mysterious person had a flamboyant tone in his voice, almost mocking.

_Flamboyant, but this is seriously not a nice guy,_ Phoenix thought to himself as he kept his distance to the door.

Then things really got serious. "Now, Miss Fey, I'll take what's mine...the papers."

_Papers? What papers is he talking about?_

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you what I don't have." Mia replied.

The stranger let out a sarcastic laugh. "Miss Fey, you are a poor liar. Why…I see it right over there."

_Okay, he knows something about the Chief that I don't. _

"That must be "The Thinker" that swallowed those papers."

_The Thinker? What is she doing hiding something in that clock, of all things?!_

"How could you possibly know?"

Now the man's tone really got sinister. "Hoh, Hoh, you are not aware of my background? Gathering information is my business, you see."

"I...I should've been more careful." Mia replied

_No kidding, Chief, you should've been smarter than this._

"My dear, Miss Fey, I am very sorry. But I am afraid I must ask you for one more thing. Your eternal silence. Farewell, Miss Fey."

That was when Phoenix opened the door, "You will do no such thing! You better get the hell away from her right now!" His eyes seemed to glow with pure rage and protectiveness. He shielded Mia behind him as he faced his enemy.

"Oh, well what do you know, another person for me to kill," the man said as he held _The Thinker_ in his hands.

"I said, let...her...go." Phoenix replied with venom.

"A nobody like you giving orders to a man like me? Oh, I am gonna have so much fun killing you after I kill your girlfriend." The mystery man said, as if he was predicting a baseball game.

Neither Phoenix nor Mia cared about his girlfriend comment, their mind was on the heavy weapon that was in the man's hand. Phoenix knew that the clock could kill in one blow if you made the right hit. He knew he had to make a save and fast or someone was gonna die tonight "Mia...run now, get out of here."

Before she did though, Mia shot forward out of Wright's protective grip and made a lucky kick to the man's crotch, causing him to drop the statue as he grasped himself in pain. It gave Mia a window to get her ass out of there. She ran out, hoping her protege would at least make it out alive. Phoenix made a tackle as soon as Mia made the kick, knocking the man fully to the ground. He didn't stand much of a chance though as the man picked Phoenix up like he was paper and threw punches on him like he was a punching bag.

Blood was coming from his mouth. "How could such a flamboyant man like you deliver an ass-kicking on me?"

"I may be flamboyant, boy, but I am also dangerous and powerful. Your girlfriend may be running away but I'm gonna find her and kill her as soon as I take this statue and burn the papers inside it," The man picked up _The Thinker _and treated it like a baseball bat "Instead of killing you, I think it'll be more fun to leave her a calling card."

With that, he made what would've been 50 strikes to chest and back area, each powerful hit more painful than the last. Phoenix kept screaming with each hit until he couldn't scream anymore. _There is no way I'm gonna be able walk tomorrow_, he thought to himself.

"Never forget the name Redd White, boy, I have more power than you could possibly imagine and you will never bring me down." Redd made the 50th hit to Phoenix's back, causing him to spit globules of sticky blood, the hit knocking him out. Before taking the statue and making his exit out of Fey and Co Law Offices, Redd smiled.

_September 5th 9:07 P.M. Fey and Co. Law Offices_

Phoenix had heard the siren wails from the distance, but he was so much in pain right now he could barely feel himself move.

_Who called 911 on me? _

He then felt a cold wash cloth on his face, gently moving on him like a soft caress. He still had strength to open his eyes, realizing he must've fainted earlier. His vision un-blurred to see a girl, dressed in traditional Japanese clothing, hair tied up in a partial bun. Her face almost looked similar to his boss albeit younger looking, but there was still something about her.

_She's almost looks more beautiful than the Chief._

He made a move to get up but the girl stopped her "No stay down, you're hurt pretty badly." Her tone was sad but soft and soothing.

"How long was I out? What time is it?" Phoenix asked in a painful tone.

"It's 7 minutes after 9, don't talk either, sir, apparently your lungs are hurt as well. You're coughing up blood." Maya replied as she continued to rub the still wet wash cloth on his face.

For a few seconds, Phoenix took in how angelic her face looked, as she continued to wipe the blood away from his face.

_Must be Mia's sister. I guess that was the 'guest'._

Suddenly, medics ran inside Fey and Co. Law Offices. Maya took that as her cue to get away from him and let them do their work. Thank God she still had her cell phone when she proceeded to call 911 after she found him, still alive. Speaking of cell phone, her phone vibrated which indicated she got a text from somebody, she picked up the phone to read the message from her sister Mia Fey.

_Hey sis, it's me Mia, I know you're probably at my office like I told you, right?_

_Yes, sis, I had to call 911 when I found a man lying on your office floor. _

_Well not exactly the way I wanted to introduce you two, but that's Phoenix Wright you just found, he __just saved my life._

_He's still alive sis, paramedics just picked him up to take him to the hospital. I was planning on going with him._

_Go with him, you'll be safer that way, I can't tell you where I'm at right now. But I'm letting you know that I'm okay and taking care of something right now._

_Well one thing before you go, The Thinker you arranged for me to pick up, it's gone! I can't find it._

_Don't worry about it now, just go with him, I'll worry about the evidence._

There was nothing Maya could do now but follow her sister's orders and proceeded to join the paramedics on Phoenix's trip to the hospital. Right now, her attention focused on who she now knew was Phoenix Wright, who fell back to sleep,

_He looks like a sleeping child…_

Maya thought not even caring about the blush on her cheeks. Police would later question her that night about how she found Phoenix, but she would not be in any wrong doing in the cops view.

_September 5th, Bluecorp Offices 9:30 P.M._

Redd White had a victorious smile on his face as he walked to his office of Bluecorp. April May, his secretary, had accompanied him in slight confusion. She should've been in the Gatewater Hotel still, making a 911 call and staying there like Redd White had planned. Those plans obviously changed when Redd White went to their hotel room and back to what was basically his home, Bluecorp.

"That porcupine head, may have stopped me from killing her, but I was successful nevertheless in getting what I needed. I'll take what I came after and nothing will stop me," Redd White was mostly talking to himself instead of April "Be a dear and set up some glasses of wine for us, Miss May, we shall celebrate."

April proceeded to go where the wine cabinet was, grabbed two flutes and a half-empty bottle of 1950's French Wine. Right then and there, she heard her boss scream out "GOD DAMN IT!" No glasses were harmed though.

April turned around and saw Redd so angry, as she never seen him before. Come to think of it, she'd never saw him angry, period. The statue was disassembled from the base down, and he took a look at what was supposed to be papers that would've brought him down, but instead found just two papers. Both of them had a message.

The first one read:

_Strategy without tactics is the slowest route to victory. Tactics without strategy is the noise before defeat. Sun Tzu- The Art of War_

Second paper was a simple letter in Mia Fey's impeccable handwriting:

_Thought you expected the evidence in The Thinker, didn't you? You thought I would just hide the evidence and have you kill me after you took it. You may have outed my mother as a fraud when I was a little girl, but you forget that I am a member of the Fey family and I, like my mother have real genuine powers that makes me a Medium. If you want to see your precious evidence, you can find it at the same law firm I worked at before I found out you also blackmailed him. It's time for your end, and I will bring you down no matter what._

_xoxo,_

_Mia Fey_

"Slut..." Redd seethed as he finished the letter "THAT BIG BREASTED, SLUT!"

April was flinching a little when she looked at Redd White. He was angry all right, but on his face showed a smile. A smile that resembled an evil clown.

"She wants to play? Oh I'll make her REALLY play. Come Miss May, we have another visit to make a Gatewater, this time in a different room."

April didn't say anything, instead, followed her boss, wondering what he had in mind now.

_A/N: A lot of you are reading the title "Project: Ring of Fire" and many of you are obviously relating it to the Johnny Cash song. Sorry to tell you but you're wrong, the title was inspired by a radio show that's hosted by real life Ace Attorneys Mike Papantonio and Robert F. Kennedy Jr. (and yes he's the son of THAT Robert F. Kennedy). Not gonna lie this new series is gonna be a darker retelling of EVERY game that Capcom came out with, only difference is there's an alive Mia Fey involved and if nothing else I hope I made a decent effort in this story and I appreciate everyone taking the time to read this. _


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 2

September 6, 7:30 A.M. District Hospital

Maya didn't leave for home the night before, instead chose to keep a vigil over the man who saved her sister's life. Phoenix himself was resting on the hospital bed, still having the appearance of a sleeping child after a long day at school. The damage done to his body was thankfully not permanent so in time he would fully heal but the hospital doctors also told Maya to relay the message of him taking it easy when he woke up. She finished her explanations to the police of how she found Phoenix laying down after his injuries at 7 minutes after 9 P.M. last night. The police, in return, cleared her of wrongdoing after her alibi got checked out by the doctors who checked out Wright's injuries.

Phoenix himself had slowly opened his eyes and began to breath in a non-painful manner this time, his eyes drifted around what turned out to be his hospital room, until his eyes focused on the same woman he saw the night before. Same traditional clothing, hair tied into a bun, and the same face he thought was better than his own boss; with Mia Fey that's actually saying a lot.

"Never thought, I'd see you again," Phoenix spoke first in a sleepy tone.

"I was ordered by my sister to stay with you." Maya replied in a soft tone.

That got Nick's attention, "Sister, you mean Mia?"

"Yes sir, forgive me for not introducing myself, I'm her sister Maya Fey," she offered her hand to his in an impromptu handshake.

"No it's okay, you gotta admit it wasn't a good night for introductions," he gently returned her handshake "I'm Phoenix Wright, you can call me Nick if you want."

Maya smiled "Well Nick, it is nice to meet you, and I must also thank you for saving my sister."

"Oh, no problem, I was just helping a friend," Nick returned a brief smile. "How long was I out? I'd like to know what the doctors said about my injuries." He became serious. He wanted to know how long he had been out, as he had no idea in the bright white room of his hospital room.

Maya relayed the message the doctors told her, how the incident left him with a few bruised ribs, that were at least treatable and that none of the injuries were permanent. He could walk anytime, but obviously had to take it easy, and would have to be on a prescription of pain killers. Phoenix grimaced at the thought of his injuries and how long it would take them to heal.

"Honestly, I thought I was gonna die tonight," Phoenix had replied when both heard the door open.

"But you're not dead, Phoenix, be grateful for that," came the voice of Mia Fey as she walked in the room.

Maya couldn't help but run to her older sister and cry out of happiness, Mia didn't blame her as she returned the hug, "Sorry I couldn't join you for burgers last night, Maya."

"I'm just happy that I hadn't lost you last night, sis" Maya tearfully replied absently making the hug tighter.

Phoenix cut in "For such a huge age different, you sisters are awfully close aren't you?"

It was then Mia had her attention on her rookie attorney, who had adjusted his bed to a chair position,

"I must also apologize to you, Phoenix, for having you be dragged into this."

"Oh you don't have to apologize, if anything I should thank you for calling me yesterday morning," Phoenix said as Mia joined him on his bed, "If I'd have been any later to the office, you probably would've been dead."

"But I'm not, that's all that matters right now," Mia had a brown grocery bag that contained breakfast and 3 large bottles of milk "Now before we go into any further discussion, I imagine both of you are hungry like I am so I brought us all breakfast."

Both Phoenix and Maya nodded earnestly as they began to feast on what turned out to be whole grain muffins and bagels. "So Chief," Phoenix began as he decorated his bagel "Any reason why your sister is in traditional clothing?"

"First off, Nick, you can call me Mia when we're outside the office," Mia corrected as she unwrapped her muffin and took a bite, swallowing the delicious morsel before resuming speech. "and second I'd thought you'd never ask..."

Maya cut her off, "Actually sis, let me explain it to him if that's alright with you."

Mia could only nod gently as Maya began her story, "This outfit, is what all acolytes wear, it's normally the uniform of the Fey family."

"Acolytes? Like people training for a religion?"

"Not like that really, we really don't do anything strange either," Maya proceeded to take a few bites out of her delicious jam bagel before continuing, "I'm training to be a spirit medium.

Phoenix looked at Mia in disbelief, "A spirit medium?"

"Yes Phoenix, she's been training to be one ever since I studied to become an attorney," Mia replied while taking note of his thoughts "It's okay if you still think it's strange, but take note of this, it's because of my bloodline that my life was saved last night."

Now that definitely got a reaction from Maya, "Wait a minute, I thought you promised to never use your abilities as a Medium after you made your decision to become an attorney."

"I know that, Maya, but I swear to you that power came to me out of nowhere," Mia finished her muffin then continued, "Not long after I finished talking to you on the phone, did I not only have a vision, but I also was taken to an alternate future, a future that would've been my death."

She explained the details of what she saw in her vision and what had led her to make the decision to call Phoenix Wright after that vision. Maya couldn't help but be amazed at what her older sister just told her "That's extreme, even for a member of the Fey Family."

"So you ladies aren't kidding around, when you say you're Spirit Mediums?" Phoenix asked he too was engrossed in her story.

"Yes, Nick, but still Maya is right, I shouldn't have had those visions because I was not actively using my E.S.P at the time." Mia replied though her gaze still kept on Maya.

Maya was still in a moment of disbelief, it was a known fact in the Fey Family that they couldn't tell the future, but yet here she was listening to her sister telling this very gruesome story of her sitting down on the wall, death caused by The Thinker. But still there was no way Mia could be lying, her office was in a wreck when she walked into Phoenix lying on the floor. If nothing else she had to be thankful of the circumstances that was brought to her now, Maya couldn't resist the urge to hug her sister again and weep a little.

"I believe you, sis, I believe you," Maya said through her tears of happiness.

"I know you do, beloved sister, I would never leave you either." Mia replied as she stroked her sister's soft hair lovingly.

The touching moment was later broken up when Mia's own cell phone had rang in her coat pocket and she began to pick it up to answer it.

"Fey and Co. Law Offices. Mia Fey speaking."

"Oh my dear, Mia, I just heard about what happened in your office, are you and everyone alright?" it was her old boss Samuel Rosenberg on the other end.

"Yes Rosenberg, everyone is safe and accounted for right now," Mia had faked a smiled on the phone.

"Oh good good, Mia, I'm glad to hear that," Rosenberg said in a cheerful voice.

Mia, on the other hand was anything but cheerful when she said "There's obviously a real reason why you're calling me is there?"

'No point in hiding it' went through Rosenberg's mind as he replied "I told you a thousand times that it was dangerous to go after him, Mia, you should've heeded my warning even after you left my law offices."

"If he hadn't have fucked with my family all those years ago, I wouldn't have had this fucking vendetta against him!" Mia nearly shouted at her phone.

"Listen Mia, I know you still think Redd White..." he didn't finish the sentence. Mia yelled back through the phone with pure rage.

"I don't think old man, I know!" Mia exclaimed "Just like I know he had you at his back-pocket when you helped him out my mother a long time ago!"

"Even after you left, you still blame me for your mother's disappearance," Rosenberg sighed "Fine, then. I consider this conversation over."

"Whether you want to admit it or not, I will bring Redd White down and no one will stop me." Mia had hung up the phone then returned to her breakfast.

Nothing further was said as Phoenix and Maya returned to their breakfast as well; they knew it was not a good idea to talk to Mia while she was angry and thought it would be a good idea to wait until she calmed down before resuming conversation with her.

September 7, Rosenberg Law Offices 8:30 P.M.

Practically everyone in the Law Offices of Samuel Rosenberg had gone home at this point, leaving Sam in his own office alone with his own thoughts. His mind kept drifting to that phone call he had with his former employee and how every word she said to him felt like hit with boxing gloves lined with spikes.

_If Redd White hadn't have come in and blackmailed me so long ago, who knows where you and I would be today, Mia_, thought the old man. He had almost finished his drink as he wallowed in the past with the help of his beloved alcohol.

There was no denying it to himself, he was just as much to blame for what happened to the Fey Family, as Redd White had the bigger bulk of it. Which is probably why he thought that taking Mia Fey in his company would be a step towards redemption, instead it brought him more pain, which only got amplified when she called him out and left the office out of anger when he refused to admit to blackmail.

His eyes were focused on a bulky manila folder that was delivered to his office this morning after he made his phone call to Mia Fey this morning. He found the folder a little confusing because, the folder was marked 'Evidence to be personally picked up by Miles Edgeworth.'

_Miles Edgeworth?_Sam thought to himself after getting that package. _Who made plans to have this delivered my office and have it wait to be picked up by him?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the familiar pink suited figure that was Redd White, wearing his charming personality that he usually carried around. Smiling like a lion staring down its prey, Redd began in his high, pompous voice. "My old friend, Samuel Rosenberg, it has been a long time hasn't it?"

After all these years, Rosenberg still knew how to keep a straight face around him, "Yes it has, Mr. White. It has been about a year since we spoke to each other, correct?"

Redd eyed the painting that hung on Sam's wall "It was right around that time I gave you that painting as a reward for your satisfactory services."

"So...um...would you like a drink while you explain your visit to me?" Sam asked as he eyed his antique bar set also given to him by Redd White.

"No drink, Sam, but I would like an explanation..." Redd's demeanor changed from nice to angry "An explanation of why you planned to betray me."

"Betray you?" Sam was shocked and nervous at this accusation "Why would I wanna betray you, I have been doing everything to your standards haven't I?"

"I thought so for a long time," Redd said "Until I found out that you had some evidence to the Prosecutor's Office, evidence that was originally held by that old slut of yours, Mia Fey."

Sam got on the defensive this time "Now Redd White, you know I would have never done that, even if she was the closest thing I had to another daughter."

"Oh really?!" Redd was really angry this time "than maybe you can explain to me why I got this letter from her after I tried to steal that evidence last night."

Redd forcefully shoved Mia's letter on Sam's chest which forced him to read it. It didn't give him time to react on Redd's previous statement. After reading the letter, Sam almost felt like he was pleading for his life at this point "I swear to you, Redd, Mia and I never had a single discussion about this, I would've played the phonecall for you to prove that I didn't."

"Oh really, than why do you have the evidence in that Manilla folder?" Redd asked pointing at said object on Rosenberg's desk.

"What?!" Rosenberg exclaimed "That folder is just regular papers to be delivered to Miles Edgeworth for an upcoming case."

Redd cut him off with a throw of a what looked like an expensive vase "An upcoming case against me!" It was then Redd White took out The Thinker while his voice began to calm down. "Mr. Rosenberg, all these years, I have provided everything for you, made your law offices exquisite and fabulous, and what do you do?" He made the first swing to Rosenberg, "You go and work against me!" Redd yelled again.

"I swear to you, I would never do such a thing!" Sam returned the yell.

Redd refused to listen to reason "Well two can play at this game, if I can't kill Mia Fey, I'll let the "Justice" System kill Mia Fey for me. The only thing I want out of you now, Rosenberg, your eternal silence farewell."

With one huge blow, Redd struck Samuel Rosenberg square on the head with The Thinker, death being almost instant.

"Redd...White...Blue" Were Samuel Rosenberg's final words as he fell to his death. Redd took that opportunity to get the folder from Sam's desk and left the office in a casual fashion.

_September, 7 Mia Fey's Car 9:00 P.M.  
_  
The entire day was spent with Phoenix getting the rest of his injuries tended by the doctor, a painful experience for someone with a beaten up face. Now here he was with The Fey Sisters driving back to his apartment after he retrieved his painkillers from a 24-Hour Pharmacy. His mind was drifting to how expensive the hospital and medicine would be if Mia Fey couldn't have afforded an Employee Insurance Program which worked out for all of them.

"I know you'll still wanna work on some cases, Nick, but still I don't want you to overwork yourself until you completely recover okay?" Mia said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yes, Mia, I promise to take it easy while at the office," Phoenix replied as he rested comfortably on Mia's passenger seat. "If necessary, I should let you be the defense attorney in the court room."

"I can agree with that, sis, the stress of the Court Room is obviously not gonna be good for his heart." Maya said as the car sat on a red light, they caught some police cars and an ambulance driving to the street that led to Rosenberg Law Offices.

"Wonder why those cop cars are heading to that street?" Maya asked as the light began to green.

"I don't know, Maya, but I'm gonna find out right now," Mia turned her car to the direction of the police vehicles "You gonna be okay there Phoenix?"

"Yeah I will, Chief, I should be fine enough to even help you with investigation." Phoenix replied as the car began to drive.

_September 7, Rosenberg Law Offices Building 9:05 P.M.  
_  
Rosenberg Law Offices was settled in a 3 story building that settled alongside the 15 story Gatewater Hotel. A hotel so big that even Fey and Co. Law Offices were neighbored with that Hotel. Mia Fey had parked her car at a parking garage that was attached to the building, where the other cops were parked.

Walking to the elevator that would lead inside, the paramedics carted off a large figure covered by a white bed sheet, signifying that the man was deceased. Mia Fey knew it had to be the one certain person in that hospital cart and she couldn't help but be shocked "Oh my God, Rosenberg.." her choked voice barely came out a whisper.

"Sis what's wrong?" Maya asked when she noticed Mia kneeling down in shock.

"It's Rosenberg, he's *sniff* he's *sniff* dead," Mia finally broke down in tears as she finished.

Just then a gruff voice came to their direction "You three stay right there," a Caucasian figure with mostly brown dress clothing and a face that had a bandage on the right side of his jaw bone and a pencil in his ear. Hair was slightly spiked on the left side of his head, "I'm Detective Gumshoe, see?"

_Well, for a detective you sure fit all the clichés. _Phoenix thought to himself while noting Gumshoe's Detective Movie Speech Pattern.

"This is a crime scene, see? We apologize but we must ask you to head back to your homes at this time." Gumshoe continued "Got a person saying they saw a murder."

"A murder? You mean that guy who's in the hospital cart?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah person got identified as Samuel Rosenberg, greatest attorney in the city got himself murdered." Dick replied while his focus was on the elevator which was about to open up.

"Detective Gumshoe, you need to come see this!" shouted an officer from that elevator.

"As you can see, we're pretty busy, so if you don't mind please head back for your homes." Gumshoe told the three as he made his way to the officers direction.

Phoenix thought back to this morning's phone call as he asked Mia "You don't think your old boss got murdered by THAT guy, did you?"

But Mia was still crying so much that she couldn't hear his question. _Perhaps it'd be better to ask again when she calms down._ Phoenix thought to himself while looking at Mia who was in a kneeling position with Maya trying her best to comfort her.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaah!" came the scream of Detective Gumshoe who was running to their direction with a Ziploc bag in hand, "Scuse, me does the word Mia mean anything to you three?"

Mia had calmed herself enough to answer "Yes? That's my name."

Upon closer inspection, Phoenix took note of a receipt-size paper that had Mia's name written in blood. Dick interrupted him before he could speak "WHAAAAT!? The victim drew this name in his own blood see? With his dying breath the victim wrote down the name of his killer!"

That got a shock from Mia, "Killer? But I didn't..."

Dick cut her off "Case Closed! You're coming down to the precinct, ma'am." He proceeded to slap the cuffs on Mia and drag her to the nearest police car.

Maya and Phoenix were also taken in for questioning and they didn't get out until the next morning. They stuck by their alibi that the three were getting Nick's prescription pain killers at the pharmacy 4 blocks away at the time of the murder. What ultimately made Mia stay in jail though, was all thanks to a recorded conversation of the last phone call she ever had with her old boss.

A/N: It has been brought to my attention that some of you may not know who Samuel Rosenburg is: he's the European name for Marvin Grossberg which we use that name in the American Phoenix Wright. Samuel Rosenburg is used in the European version, I apologize for the confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimers Apply

September 8th, Detention Center

There was no denying that both Phoenix and Maya felt heavy due to lack of sleep following the arrest of Mia Fey due to a certain jumpy detective. However, they spent the entire night cleaning up Mia Fey's office since it was still in shambles from the night before, mostly getting their energy to accomplish this task via some bottles of 5 Hour Energy. By the time they cleaned up the office, it was close to visiting hours opening at The Detention Center that was housed at the District Police Department.

That's where they were at, waiting for Mia Fey to come to her side of the viewing glass The Detention Center provided, obviously to prevent prisoner escape. Mia Fey was still in her usual attire when she came in, but her face was anything but normal. Tear stains had covered her cheeks, eyes red from crying, and her face was lacking makeup, looking every bit the funeral mourner. Both of them picked up their phones that was provided by The Detention Center and Phoenix spoke first, "I'd imagine you probably didn't fare better than we did last night."

"I know...I look like crap, Phoenix, but can you really blame me for how I'm feeling?" Mia replied with Phoenix and Maya taking note of her emotionless tone of voice.

"No I suppose I really can't, there's no question, neither Maya or me wouldn't sleep for days if you died," Phoenix decided to do a little cheering up, "...on a more lighter note, Maya and I did take time to clean up your office last night."

That gave Mia a light shock, "Oh you guys didn't have to do that, you should've gone home to sleep," she looked at her student "Especially you, Phoenix, the doctor said to take every rest you can."

"I tried to tell him that, sis, but he was insistent on the fact that he couldn't sleep," Maya replied "but lets get to the situation at hand, all three of us had a concrete alibi of what we did during the time of the murder, so why did they still wanna keep you, sis?"

Mia told them about the angry phone call she had with Samuel Rosenberg and how the cops had considered it evidence on how that it allegedly led to killing her former boss. "They thought it was so concrete, that they didn't even consider calling the Pharmacy after I told them to call over a million times."

Phoenix decided to step in, "Well Chief, perhaps I can be of some assistance."

"How, Nick?" Mia asked

"Last night, I took the liberty of saving the receipts from the pharmacy because they had the date and time stamped and they were printed around 15 minutes before you got arrested," Phoenix continued "With some further investigation, I could definitely find some more concrete clues that will prove your innocence."

Mia couldn't help but look down on the floor, "I know what you're really trying to do, Nick."

"You do, sis?" Maya asked

"I do sis, and as appreciative as I am for him volunteering to do so," she then looked at her student with a firm look, "But I rather he not defend me in court."

To say no more coffee was needed today, was an understatement, when Maya screamed, "What?!" Phoenix flinched a little at the scream.

Mia, on the other hand, was unaffected by the scream, "I said I don't want Phoenix to defend me in court, I'd rather do it myself."

"But wasn't it you that told me last month that Nick needed more experience as a lawyer?" Maya asked as she calmed down.

"That is true I said it, but this is the type of case, that not only takes an experienced attorney, but it's also too dangerous for him."

"But it was also you that said he's a genius," Maya replied, empathy prevalent in her strained voice. "...a genius that needed more experience."

"I never forgot that conversation, Maya," her gaze turned from Maya to Phoenix this time "But looking at him, even he knows that this case is too dangerous for a rookie attorney."

Mia then turned to her sister with a curious look "But I also remember telling you 'I think you might want to give him three more years, unless you want to be found 'guilty', but it surprises me that you're standing up for him."

Phoenix decided to cut in, "It's because last night I told her about how you really hadn't gotten me anymore chances to take a few more cases."

Mia looked at her student who had kept a neutral expression throughout the conversation, "Phoenix, next time, don't ever try to lie because you're too obvious."

Phoenix let out a light smirk, "You're right. I still need to learn how to lie to people."

"I know he's not lying, sis, while we were cleaning your office there were a lot of case files on your desk that you planned to take to court," Maya said "You could've have allowed yourself a break and let Nick work on some of those cases."

Mia took the time to explain how many of those cases that were brought to her office, were in fact, nearly solved when Phoenix had just graduated from his bar exam. By the time Phoenix got formally hired to be part of Fey and Co, Mia had already been in the process of finishing up those cases.

"I'm not saying Phoenix was not a big help in those cases, in fact quite the opposite, he put every cell of his being to helping me with them," Mia looked at him with a sense of pride "Matter of fact, I remember you even pointing out quite a few contradictions that I nearly missed in those cases."

"I never have forgotten those days, Chief," Phoenix replied "But now, more than ever, it's time for me to take my second case."

Before Mia could repeat her refusal Phoenix cut her off "No, Chief, that incident the other night, it opened my eyes to the reality of this job, you almost being killed made me realize that this job is not fun and games, never has been, never will be."

As a gesture Phoenix put his hand on the glass, Mia caught the gesture and put her hand on the exact spot where his was, Phoenix continued "But that does not defer me from what my real destiny is, to defend the innocent who had been accused, sure this job is dangerous but I'm ready to take it head on. I'm ready to finally pay you back."

This got a shock from Mia "Pay me back?"

Phoenix nodded, "I owe you more than you think, Chief, since we first met each other, you have been just as big an inspiration to me as Larry Butz was a long time ago."

Mia remembered that conversation from that long ago "You said it yourself, you owe your career as an attorney to him, but at the same time you owe your career as an attorney to me?"

"I do, Mia, that's why I'm ready, I'm ready to travel to the ends of the Earth to get you out of there," Phoenix looked at Maya then continued "Even your sister has faith in me that I can do this, matter of fact, she even agreed to help me with this."

That put the final bullet in this argument as Mia then looked at her little sister with genuine surprise, her sister having so much faith in her own student. The surprise eventually faded when Mia looked at Phoenix and said "The fact that my sister has put her faith in you, is reason enough for me to change my mind, so therefore I will grant you my permission to represent me in court tomorrow."

Mia took the time to write a letter of consent for Phoenix to show the authorities that he was defending her, which Phoenix himself took and folded in his pocket. "You don't have much time, guys, find out what you can about the case and report your findings to me by tomorrow." Mia said as Phoenix and Maya promptly left for the scene of the crime, Rosenberg Law Offices.

_September 8th, Taxi Cab 723_

Phoenix could drive, he had a driver's license, he used to even have a car of his own. But there were a lot of factors on why he chose not to drive right now, biggest one was that he was saving most of his money to buy a new one. Which is why he and Maya were traveling to Rosenberg Law Offices via a Taxi Cab. The first three minutes of the trip were fairly silent for both Maya and Phoenix, mostly because they wanted to get settled into the cab that picked them up. Maya broke the ice, as she was not one for silence. "You know, Nick, you forgot to tell her about how I told you about my family."

"I was going to, until you got a little dramatic in the conversation over there." Phoenix replied.

Maya had to let out a little chuckle, "My apologies for that, it's just that, I sincerely believed that Mia would at first agree with you defending her in Court. As s matter of fact I'm more surprised at how calm you were through that."

"Apparently there are some things about our law office that she may not have told about yet," Phoenix said as he began to take his medicine.

Her curiosity got sparked "What do you mean? She would always tell me everything about her job."

Phoenix finished taking a drink of water as he replied "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure she told you a lot of things, but what I was really referring to, is a certain book that Fey and Co. Law Offices practically adapted like a Bible for our law office."

"What book?" Maya asked

"A military treatise written a long time ago by Chinese War General Sun Tzu, The Art of War." Phoenix replied

"Oh, well I do have an idea of what that book is, Mia told me about it lots of times throughout her studies," Maya herself took a drink at Nick's offering "But I never thought she would take every word of it so seriously."

"Oh trust me, if you want to be successful in every aspect of life, you would take it seriously," Phoenix put the water bottle at the Taxi cup holder "In fact, not one week before your sister hired me, she gave me a copy of it along with the paperwork required for new employees. She told me that it was required to read it every week at least."

Maya felt clarification, "So that's why you were so calm over at The Detention Center, because of The Art of War."

Phoenix nodded then recited a verse "He who knows them will be victorious; he who does not know them will fail."

Maya thought about it for a moment then nodded in reply, "That actually does make a lot of sense, I'm gonna have to make plans to read over that book at some point.'

"I'll get you a copy of it tonight we have extras at the office." Phoenix said as the Taxi made it to the Parking Garage.

Phoenix made arrangements with the driver to have a thirty minute wait and paid the necessary funds to make it possible, but if they didn't come out of there in thirty minutes than the driver could leave and they could get another cab. When Phoenix and Maya made it to the elevator, she told him "Just to remind you, Nick, you were right about what you told my sister, I do have faith in you and I'm willing to help enforce that faith."

"I know you do, and I thank you for it, because I'm definitely gonna need it." Phoenix replied as the elevator began to make its travel.

_September 7, Rosenberg Law Offices_

It was no secret that practically no police officer had gotten any sleep as they worked tirelessly around the clock, searching for clues and evidence that would hopefully lead to Mia Fey's guilty verdict. That was exactly what was going on when Phoenix and Maya had exited their elevator. Not getting into five steps from Rosenberg's office, they had gotten stopped by that same detective who arrested Mia Fey last night. Dick Gumshoe.

"Hey! This is a crime scene, pal, no trespassing!" His face later changed to curious as he recognized Phoenix "Wait, don't I know you from somewhere?" Then it suddenly it hit him "Wait, you're Larry Butz aren't you?"

Maya nearly fell down on the floor before saying "What no, his name is Phoenix Wright."

He looked at the Spirit Medium before getting angry, "Hey, wait a minute didn't we arrest you last night, Mia Fey?"

"A little too young to be her OLDER sister, ain't she, sir? That's Maya Fey to you," Phoenix interjected.

Gumshoe scratched his head and replied "Oh I got the two of you confused, sorry Ms. Fey and Mr. Wright," they were about to forgive him when he said "That Butz guy, he was a killer, and you're no killer, right?"

Phoenix just shook his head in disgust, "You obviously don't read newspapers much, do you?"

Gumshoe asked with a shock "Excuse me?"

"Cindy Stone's real killer was exposed in the papers after that trial, and Larry Butz was not the real killer, it was the work of a regular burglar." Phoenix replied.

"Guess you're right. I missed that newspaper because I was busy with another murder case," Gumshoe replied.

Maya cut in "Next time, do some more reading, you might actually learn something."

"Now your name was Detective Suedeshoes right?" Phoenix asked knowing full well who his real name was.

"That's me! Don't step on my blue suede shoes...hey, wait a minute, that's a song pal!" Gumshoe yelled while Maya literally fell on the floor in a fit of laughter. "That's Detective Gumshoe to you, pal!"

Phoenix later took out his wallet and showed his license to Gumshoe with a threatening glare "And my name is Phoenix Wright and that girl you see laughing at is Maya Fey and as you can see, she is not dressed as a lawyer, so next time pay...more...attention."

Phoenix later reached for Mia's letter, that settled in the same pocket, "Now that we got the friendly introduction out of the way, I come here to bring you this letter of representation from Mia Fey, that she has accepted my services as a Defense Attorney."

Gumshoe took the letter, read it, and replied "Well that does take care of the trial tomorrow, but still I can't let you into the crime scene."

Phoenix shook his head "No you can't but as her Attorney, I do have the right of access to the evidence that y'all acquired for the trial."

Just then a voice called out "Hey Dick, get your ass over here!"

"Yes sir," Gumshoe turned his head back in reply before turning back to Phoenix "Okay, whatever business you guys have on this case you better make it quick."

They were finally allowed into the room, already the scene was haunting, crime scene tape had covered the wall area to the floor. The tape had laid underneath a painting, a camper watching the sunset, 'Very expensive looking, painting' Phoenix said as he noted that painting on the wall.

The scene in it's entirety, almost looked exactly like what Mia's office did when it got attacked. _Killer has a habit of making a mess when he makes a kill,_ Maya thought as her mind drifted to them cleaning the office last night.

Gumshoe looked at them and pointed to Rosenberg's desk "Desk has been checked clean, all evidence we have found in this office are in those Ziploc bags, just take what you need and leave."

While Phoenix took out his phone, he asked Gumshoe, "What about Autopsy Report, do you have that yet?"

"Coroner is actually printing that out, it'll be faxed to us shortly." Gumshoe replied as he continued his business.

Both Phoenix and Maya turned their attention to the desk that held the evidence found at the crime scene. First item that came to their attention was The Thinker, now covered in blood on the top of the head.

"Looks like the killer used The Thinker and left it here," Maya noted as she watched Phoenix taking the information in his smart phone

"From the looks of things, the statue had been used in only one hit, but if there were more hits out of that statue, it looks tougher than it already was." Nick replied noticing how The Thinker practically looked undamaged.

"Instead of calling this a clock, we might as well call this a killer." Maya had noted which got a snort of humor from Nick himself because of the truth behind her statement.

Phoenix turned his attention to the next item, "Well here's the receipt that made them pin the murder on her."

"The writing on this receipt is too fancy to be written by a dead man," Maya noted the sophisticated handwriting on the receipt.

"Go ahead and turn the receipt over. I don't wanna leave any details out." Maya followed his orders and he began to take note of the contents of the receipt "This receipt is for a glass vase, price ran for 1000 dollars. He purchased this vase before he was murdered."

Maya eyed the final bag "Would that explain the glass shards in this bag, Nick?"

Phoenix recorded the information to his phone "Honestly, I don't think these shards are gonna be of much help in the case, but again I don't wanna leave any details out."

They just finished taking in the evidence in his phone and saved all information to the official Court Records app that the city provided every attorney with along with the free smart phone Just then Gumshoe came in to their direction "Hey Mr. Wright, the Autopsy just came in," he handed Phoenix a freshly sealed transparent clasp envelope that contained said report.

Upon looking at the report on the transparent side, Phoenix proceeded to ask "So Sam's death was instantaneous?"

"That's right pal, he was one of the best Attorney's in the business," Gumshoe replied. "I gotta admit, I'm gonna miss Samuel Rosenberg"

Phoenix looked at him curiously "You actually knew him, Detective?"

"Sure. All of us down at the precinct knew Mr. Rosenberg," he began to get teary "Much as it pains me to say this, we're gonna miss his company."

Maya asked "What about my sister?"

"Yeah! I'm looking forward to the trial tomorrow, sorry pal, you are definitely not gonna win this one." Gumshoe looked more happy than sorry.

"And may I ask why?" Phoenix asked keeping his face neutral.

"The city has appointed Prosecutor Edgeworth on the case!" Gumshoe later asked "I'm sure you know what that means, you being a lawyer and all."

"The same Edgeworth, that doesn't stop until he gets his guilty verdict? The same Edgeworth that doesn't feel pain or remorse when he's at work?" Phoenix had a little venom in his voice.

"Hey don't talk about him like that, you make him barely sound human," Gumshoe feigned hurt feelings "Still, I'm afraid this pretty much decides the case."

He heard of Edgeworth indeed, how since the ripe age of 20, had stopped at nothing to get a guilty verdict, and when he did he never felt remorse or sympathy for the people he would prosecute. With every person in the Judicial System, though, not even Edgeworth was immune to rumors of back alley deals and forged evidence, 'Never thought, I would face him so soon.' Phoenix thought silently to himself.

"Anyway are the both of you done?" Gumshoe asked.

"Yeah we're done here, thank you very much," Phoenix replied before Gumshoe interjected.

"Wait, I got one more thing I wanna mention to you."

"What's that?" Maya asked

"We have a witness at the Gatewater Hotel who called in the murder, we advise you to not talk to her, we don't want you influencing her with your lawyerly ways, pal."

"A...witness?" Phoenix and Maya asked.

"Miss April May, and again I can't tell you anything about her."

"How was she able to see this crime, let alone call you guys?" Phoenix asked before Gumshoe pointed to the window that was on the other side of the office, the building in front of the window was a suite at The Gatewater Hotel.

Looking at the time on the phone, Phoenix said "Taxi is about to leave, we better go ahead and head out of here." Maya nodded silently and stepped aside to allow Phoenix to leave the desk with the intent to follow him behind, but right before she followed, her eyes traveled and noticed a crumpled up letter on the bottom of the desk. Without anyone knowing, she knelt down to pick up that paper. 'This note was written by sis' Maya thought as she tucked the letter in her robes. She later made a light jog to the door, joining Phoenix as they made their way back to the elevator and the cab.

September 7, Gatewater Hotel Lobby

Anyone who hasn't been into the magnificent beauty of the Gatewater Hotel would sometimes wonder why they hadn't got into the hotel sooner. Rookie attorney's salary didn't allow Phoenix Wright to get a room to this hotel, though, 'Why would I wanna stay in a hotel when I live here anyway?' Phoenix thought to himself as he walked into the hotel lobby.

"Are you sure no one is gonna stop us from barging in yet, Nick?" Maya asked while they avoided the check in desk.

"Yes I'm sure they won't stop us, because this hotel is so busy, just me wearing a business suit and a briefcase would make everyone think that I'm another client of the hotel." Phoenix replied as they made their way to a certain elevator that would lead them to their room.

"Well I must say, Nick, you do look sharp in that suit," Maya said as they entered the elevator.

"Give your sister credit, for such a small law firm we do make good enough money for her to pay me well," Phoenix replied while looking at Maya's Spirit Medium garb "I will also say that you don't look half bad either."

Maya couldn't help but giggle and give a soft jab on his left arm, "Oh you behave yourself, mister."

"Ow, Maya, watch the jabs I still hurt," Phoenix rubbed his still tender arm "Besides I was only paying you a compliment."

"Oh shit, I forgot about your pain, I am so sorry," Maya's tone dropped like glass as she began to kiss that arm "There hopefully that will make it all better."

He had started to blush softly when she did that, he kept his gaze towards her as she gazed back. Eyes had never left each other throughout the entire elevator ride. The feelings that were going through them felt so new to them, Phoenix in particular hadn't felt this type of feeling since after he gotten to know Mia Fey back when he was still in college. Obviously both Mia and Phoenix were not dating at the time, he was instead going out with a lady who got convicted of murder, a certain lady who betrayed him by framing him for that crime. Not since that day, had he ever felt what he was starting to feel for Maya who gazed softly at him. Maya Fey on the other hand, hadn't felt that way ever, primarily because her studies to be a Spirit Medium had got in the way. She had always hoped she would find love someday, after all, if Spirit Mediums weren't allowed to love and marry she wouldn't have been born.

Phoenix had thought about their conversation last night, when they couldn't sleep and decided to clean Mia Fey's office, when Maya told him how she and Mia Fey were practically the only people that could rely on each other, how they both lost their father mysteriously when Maya was barely a year old. How they lost their mother after she disappeared during the DL-6 Incident when both Mia and Phoenix were practically still in Grade School. He had been in their shoes before, he knew what it was like to be alone.

"Listen, Maya, no matter what it takes, I'm gonna get your sister back," Phoenix said as he wrapped the bruised arm around her in a gentle hug, "Don't know if I'm gonna bring Redd White down as well, but I can and will prove that Mia Fey didn't commit the crime."

Maya in return placed her gentle hands on his chest and replied "I know you will, Phoenix Wright, I have my utmost faith in you."

Nothing would happen between them though as the elevator made it to their destination and they released from their embrace. From what the building map said the room that faced Rosenberg Law Offices would be in this floor and the room in particular would belong to Room 888, which they found easily thanks to a sign that located that room. Upon arrival of the room, Phoenix knocked on the door.

September 8, Gatewater Hotel Room 888

"Well hello there, handsome," came the Valley Girl sounding voice of April May as she opened the door to let them in.

"Hello to you, Miss April May was it?" Phoenix asked he and Maya let themselves in.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out," Phoenix and Maya sweat dropped at the cliched joke April pulled before she asked "You're the lawyer, aren't you?"

"No he's the guy who got the wrong room number for delivering pizza," Maya replied in extreme sarcasm, "Of course he's the lawyer for this case."

"Well I got nothing to say to you, the detective said 'Don't say anything to that lawyer, pal!' Tee Hee!" April had obviously ignored Maya's comment.

'Sheesh, Gumshoe, way to make my job easier.' Phoenix thought to himself while oblivious to April's giddy scream.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow I can hardly contain myself," she made her way to the hotel bathroom "Make yourselves at home while I go freshen up to look the part of the beautiful eyewitness!"

As the door closed behind them, Phoenix made a whisper to Maya "It's gonna be a lot of fun cross-examining her tomorrow."

"No kidding, Phoenix, she's too giddy to even be a make-up salesgirl," Maya returned the whisper before she saw a screwdriver in the dresser drawer, "hey Nick, look at that dresser."

Phoenix turned his head to said drawer which was half open by the screwdriver, "Well let's check it out but be extremely quiet about it."

Surprisingly both Phoenix and Maya were quiet like a mouse when they snuck to that drawer and opened it "Well what do we have here?" Phoenix asked in silent surprise when he eyed a black box in there.

"What is it exactly?" Maya genuinely had no idea what it was.

"It's a Wiretap, it's used by some law enforcement officials to listen to some phone calls, you obviously have to get a warrant to really use one of these."

"Then what is she doing with a thing like this?" Maya asked as Phoenix scanned the item to his smart phone

Phoenix put the drawer and screwdriver back in place as he replied "I honestly don't know but there is definitely something suspicious about that Valley Girl chick."

When April May came out of the bathroom, Phoenix and Maya were already back where they were when they came through the door, "So anything you all wanna try and ask me about?"

"Actually no we were about to leave, any question I wanna ask, we'll wait for until tomorrow." Phoenix replied as they walked out the door.

"Oh well okay," April May later went to Phoenix and whispered to him "After the trial maybe you and I can have some real fun, big boy."

Phoenix made a slight nod as he and Maya walked out the door and back to the elevator, "What was that for?" Maya asked

"Was trying to pit me against your sister by wanting to sleep with me," Phoenix replied as if criticizing bad coffee.

"Are you kidding me?! That's playing dirty in a bad way," Maya exclaimed as they went to the elevator.

"I know what you mean, but thank your sister who taught me the correct ways to handle that."

"Sis also dealt with that?"

"Yeah many times, she never accepted those types of offers though, and for a girl with her appearance that's saying a lot."

"I cannot tell you how much I envy my sister and how beautiful she looks."

Phoenix then gently pulled her close to whisper "Personally, I think you're better looking than her."

Maya was blushing furiously this time "Are you serious, Nick?" she asked in a stutter.

"Always thought that since you woke me up at Mia Fey's office," Phoenix whispered in her ear.

For awhile they held each other in a hug until the elevator reached the lobby when Phoenix got back into professional mode "This wiretap is gonna be of good use for us in court."

"I do hope you're right Phoenix, for Mia's sake." Maya said as they went to get a cab.

"But before we head back to the office, we gotta head back to the pharmacy," Phoenix said as he took another dose of medicine.

"Why do we need to head to the pharmacy, Nick, don't you already have the receipts?"

"Yeah they're still in the office, I just need to head over there to get some face masks, that perfume Miss May was wearing was hurting my nose."

Suddenly, Maya was in a brief thought about something before turning to Nick, "Wait a minute, I got an idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimers Apply

September 9, District Courtroom Defense Lobby No 3. 9:30 AM

"You look like you didn't get much sleep, Phoenix," Mia said while Phoenix was taking a drink of a 5 Hour Shot.

"Was trying to put some of the puzzle pieces together for our case and so many questions were running through my mind," Phoenix said while taking a drink of water to prevent dehydration, "but I did take it easy and got enough sleep, still hurts a little."

Mia had walked to where Phoenix was getting his water as she gently spoke "It's not to late to change your mind, Phoenix, I don't want you to get stressed out."

"I know why you want me to change my mind," Phoenix replied "it's because of Miles Edgeworth."

A light shock ran through Mia but quickly shrugged it off "Exactly because of Edgeworth, Phoenix, he doesn't care about pain, he can bury you if you show weakness."

Phoenix took another drink of water with his medicine, "It's like I told you yesterday, I wouldn't do this if I didn't take this job seriously, let alone wanted to," he looked at his mentor with a firm look "Besides, I got personal reasons to why I wanna take him on."

That got a shock from Mia, "Personal reasons?"

"Yes Mia, reasons that would be related to when I defended Larry Butz," before he began to explain further Maya had come in what looked like a business suit.

"Wow Maya, that's the first time I ever seen you in a suit," Mia said as she took notice of Maya wearing an outfit that was similar to her own albeit it was in the size of a seventeen year old teenager.

"Yeah I bought a few suits for her because of the dress code that we have in the court room," Phoenix replied "It turns out the court won't allow her to wear her Spirit Medium uniform while in the courtroom or they'd put us in contempt of court."

"Kinda figured they wouldn't allow your clothing in the court room even though its Religious clothing." Mia replied as she hugged her sister while getting a good look at her sophistication.

"It's okay, Mia, even without the dress code, I wanted to take every aspect of this job as seriously as Phoenix is doing." Maya said while dividing her gaze between Phoenix and her sister.

Mia chuckled at the scene, "So you're trying to be an Attorney as well? Whose gonna run the farm in your place?"

"I still plan to be a Medium, sis, it's just that I don't wanna be the cause of you losing your cases."

"And I must say, your sister is proving to be a valuable help in my investigation of the case," Phoenix said as he took out his phone for the Court Records app.

"Has she really?" Mia asked as she looked at the evidence in his phone and caught something in her eye, "A wiretap?"

"Found at the Gatewater Hotel along with the alleged witness," Phoenix replied while putting the phone up "Was sticking out like a sore thumb when Maya found it along a screwdriver in a dresser drawer."

"And I assume the witness is gonna be testifying today?" Mia asked

"When the moment arrives I'm gonna ask her about this Wiretap," Phoenix stated after the bailiff called for them to enter the court room "I don't believe she committed the crime but she was definitely an accomplice."

"Well before you get started, Phoenix, I got another piece of advice for you, don't be afraid the press every question on the witness stand if you can't find a contradiction in his testimony." Mia said as they walked into the court room.

"Kinda like how you do it right, Chief?" Phoenix asked

"Yes, Phoenix, and I'm sure my sister will be a bigger help for you during this trial." Mia looked at her sister who smiled gently at her.

"I have no doubt in my mind about that," Phoenix said as the trio took their place in the Defendant's Desk.

September 9, 10:00 AM District Court Courtroom No. 1

Across from Phoenix's side of the courtroom, came Miles Edgeworth on what was obviously his prosecution bench, wearing what many considered his trademark suit: Dark purple sports coat, matching pants, white button up shirt that layer underneath a black vest and matching black dress shoes. His expression was exactly how Phoenix and Maya described it; he looked cold, calculating, and ready to attack at any sign of weakness.

"All rise," yelled the bailiff which made the entire courtroom stand up from their chairs at attention as the Judge presiding the case made his way to his judicial desk which centered at the court and was the highest platform of the entire courtroom.

The crowd was still talking as both they and the judge began to sit down, that's when he pounded his gavel, "This court will come to order for the trial of Ms. Mia Fey."

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Miles said as he connected his smart phone to the Prosecutor's Bench.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Phoenix said while connecting his smart phone to his bench.

"Very well, Mr. Edgeworth, if you will give your opening statement." said The Judge

"Yes, Your Honor," Edgeworth replied while pointing at Mia "The defendant, Ms. Mia Fey, was at the scene of the crime, and we have enough decisive to prove that she committed the murder and we have a witness who saw her do it."

"I see," the Judge replied "Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth, now if you may call your first witness."

"The prosecution calls the chief officer at the scene, Detective Gumshoe," Dick Gumshoe walked into the platform reserved for witnesses "Now Witness, please state your name and profession to the court."

Dick Gumshoe stated his name and profession of Homicide Detective and his role in the case, "Now Detective Gumshoe, if you can describe to the court the details of the murder." Edgeworth said.

"Yes sir, I have a floor map of the office to explain," a screen illuminated from the witness stand with a picture of a map that described Samuel Rosenberg's office.

Gumshoe posted a victim symbol on a spot near the painting, where the body was found, and how it faced a window. Cause of death was loss of blood due to a blunt object, which obviously belonged to "The Thinker", found next to the body.

"It was heavy enough to be a deadly weapon, even in a girl's hands," Gumshoe said as he finished his Crime Scene description.

After the floor plans were added to Wright and Edgeworth's court records, Miles asked "Now, Gumshoe, you immediately arrested Ms. Mia Fey who was at Rosenberg's parking garage, correct?"

"Yes sir and I have hard evidence she did it," Gumshoe replied jauntily.

"Detective Gumshoe, if you can testify to the court about this 'hard evidence.'" The Judge replied.

Gumshoe testified that on September 7th, a phone call came in about a murder and how he and his squad rushed to the scene, they were the only ones in the crime scene after the murder. They immediately arrested Mia Fey after finding her name on a receipt written in blood and the angry phone call that she had with Rosenberg He passively stated that a witness had seen Mia Fey the very moment of the murder.

"Hm...The very moment, you say?" The Judge asked after the testimony then looked at Phoenix "Mr. Wright, you may begin cross-examination."

"Yes, Your Honor," Phoenix replied firmly before looking at the testimony transcripts on his Defense Desk.

"Now Gumshoe, when you received a phone call about the murder, who did you get the phone call from?" Phoenix turned to Gumshoe.

"The call was from a customer at the Gatewater Hotel, right across from the crime scene."

"And did she see the murderer leave the crime scene?"

"She saw the murder and the killer leaving the crime scene."

"Now when you did receive the phone call, what time did you arrive at the crime scene?"

"Three minutes after the murder," Gumshoe then looked at Mia "She had attempted to returned to the crime scene two minutes after we arrived."

"Now upon you finding some decisive evidence on Mia Fey, you immediately arrested her?"

"Yes."

"Now earlier before testifying, you said that you had "hard evidence", am I not wrong about that?" Phoenix asked

"Did I say that?" Gumshoe was confused "Me?"

There was unanimous agreement between Wright, Edgeworth and the Judge that Gumshoe had said it "Exactly what about this witnesses claim was hard evidence?" Phoenix asked after pounding his desk.

The Judge cut in, "Do you have any more solid proof other than her claims, Detective?"

Phoenix kept neutral as Gumshoe said "Sorry, I got the order of things mixed up in my testimony, Your Honor."

'Doesn't surprise me that he would answer that.' Phoenix thought to himself while Gumshoe began to do start another testimony.

Gumshoe had testified that prior to Mia Fey returning to the crime scene, he had found a piece of paper next to the victim's body. Mia's name was written in blood and lab tests showed the blood was the victim's, thanks to blood on the victims finger.

After finishing the testimony the judge proceeded to ask "Why didn't you testify about this vital piece of evidence the first time?"

Gumshoe scratched his head in embarrassment "I forgot about it, Your Honor."

"Try to be more careful, Gumshoe, the defense may begin its cross-examination." The Judge looked at Phoenix as he opened a new transcript.

"Actually before I begin Cross Examination, Your Honor, I'd like to ask a question," Phoenix said after reading the transcript.

"Yes, Mr Wright, what is it?" The Judge replied

"Judging by the testimony by Detective Gumshoe, was there by chance an update to the Autopsy?" Phoenix had his gaze firmly on Edgeworth.

"How did you know about an updated Autopsy, Wright?" Edgeworth asked with slight surprise without facial expression.

"Well from the looks of this testimony," Phoenix had smirked "Either there's an updated autopsy or he's lying."

"Wow, Mr Wright, you're catching on quick," Edgeworth tapped a few things on his phone screen "Your Honor, the defense is correct in saying that there was an updated Autopsy that had been finished as of this morning."

The Autopsy got updated to the details of Rosenberg living a few minutes before his death, Phoenix looked at Gumshoe and said "Detective, do you mistake me for a fool because I believed the earlier Autopsy of your testimony?"

"Me? No but I." Gumshoe had stammered the rest of his sentence.

Edgeworth cut him off, "Detective Gumshoe, I am very disappointed in you for handing him a report like that."

Gumshoe then felt guilt course through him "Oh I'm sorry, sir."

"This isn't going to look good on your evaluation next month," Edgeworth said coldly "Your Honor, I submit this report to the court."

Phoenix decided to jump in "Your Honor, the evidence strongly suggests the victim was identifying his alleged killer."

"What do you mean by alleged?" Edgeworth asked.

"Both Mia and I stand by our alibi of her taking me to the drug store while the murder occurred, Edgeworth, whether you like it or not." Phoenix replied with a glare.

"Believe what you wanna believe, Mr. Wright, but I do have a witness that says otherwise," Edgeworth looked at the judge "Your Honor, the prosecution would like to call Miss April May to the stand."

The Judge accepted Edgeworth's request, allowing April May to take the Witness stand. April May had appeared in her usual attire of a pink suit with heart-shaped buttons, pink skirt, and matching pink heels with heart-shaped symbols. Her personality sprayed out Valley Girl like an expensive perfume, which was not good for Phoenix's still sore nose. Luckily both him and Maya came prepared as the Spirit Medium reached for the face masks in her new purse.

"Mr. Wright, may I ask what you're doing?" The Judge asked

"My apologies, Your Honor, but the witness is wearing a perfume that is harmful to my nose," Phoenix replied as he began to put the face mask on "I'm sure the court can still hear me through the microphone, can you your honor?"

"Not gonna lie, you do sound muffled, but for your health I'll allow you to wear that mask." The Judge said.

Before April could even get slightly offended, Edgeworth got to business "Witness, your name, please."

_'Well if I can't charm him, I'll charm the room'_ April thought of Wright as she replied "I'm April May, at your service!" she ended her sentence with a seductive wink.

Needless to say the men in the court room were acting like audience in a strip club before The Judge pounded the gavel "Order in the court, an introduction should not need any reaction from the crowd.!" he slightly lowered his voice to the witness "Witness you are to refrain from your wanton winking."

April disappointingly complied with the Judge's request and Edgeworth continued "Now, Miss May, you were at the Gatewater Hotel the night of September 7th, correct?"

"Correct, big boy, I checked in right after lunch," April replied in a sweet voice to Edgeworth.

"Kindly testify to the court about what you saw." The Judge said as she began to give her testimony.

April testified that around 8:30 PM, the time of the murder, she saw a chunky man being attacked from the view of her hotel window. Naturally she pinned the blame on Mia; In describing the attack, she described how the victim had made a dodge and tried to run away before Mia allegedly caught up to him. The last half of the testimony described how she saw Rosenberg slumped against a painting.

Upon her finishing the testimony, The Judge was still in deep thought before Edgeworth snapped him, "Well, Your Honor?"

The Judge caught on "I see. With a solid testimony like hers, I see no reason to trouble the witness any..."

Phoenix cut him off "Your Honor, the defense would still like to Cross-Examine the witness."

The Judge looked at Nick curiously, "I honestly thought the witness's testimony was quite...firm." he didn't want any pun intended.

Edgeworth later cut in with a smirk, "Mr. Wright...I understand you are your clients understudy were you not?"

"So what if I am, Edgeworth?" Phoenix replied with a glare at the prosecutor.

"So you must know her techniques well," Edgeworth shook his head in sarcasm "Her cowardly way of finding tiny faults in perfectly good testimonies."

Phoenix didn't hesitate when he pounded his desk "Yeah, I've been in the courtroom with her," then he pointed his finger at Edgeworth "But because of those tactics, she rarely lost a case, and I don't care how cowardly you think it is, I'm gonna follow those tactics whether you like it or not, coward."

"Mr. Wright, you will refrain your personal attacks from Edgeworth," The Judge glared at Wright before continuing "Very well, you wanna Cross-Examine, you may do so."

Phoenix looked at both of them coolly "Yes, Your Honor," he turned his gaze to April, "Now this 'chunky man' you described in your testimony, is one Samuel Rosenberg, correct?"

"Mmm-hmm, big and gross, and some might say old," she looked at Nick teasingly "If that's your thing."

Phoenix ignored that comment and continued "Now when you allegedly saw the crime, how would you describe the defendant?"

"She was slender with a busty figure, and pretty."

That last statement really got Nick's attention before he pounded his desk "Miss May, you wanna know something glaring about that statement?"

"W-what!?" April flinched a little

"Did you really see the defendant at all?" Phoenix asked before The Judge cut in.

"Mr. Wright! What's the meaning of this?"

"That's the same question I'd like to ask the witness," Phoenix didn't miss a beat "because if she saw my client, Mia Fey, committing the murder," He pointed his finger to April, "You would've noticed her clothes before her physique."

April really flinched before Nick laid it in thicker and heavier "Now I'm no expert on fashion, but I do know this, very rarely do murders get committed in the nude, and Miss Fey was not nude during the night of murder." He pounded his desk "This testimony is bogus."

Mia who sat patiently behind Nick the whole time, had to shake her head in amusement at his statement. 'At least his mind is not in the gutter.' She thought to herself.

The Judge was curious, "Still, Mr. Wright, we don't know if she was dressed that way the night of the murder..."

Phoenix cut him off "Your Honor, Detective Gumshoe can verify that Mia Fey was wearing her usual suit on the night of the murder," he looked at April again "Can you verify the same thing, Miss May?"

April growled angrily and said "What are you trying to say, you mean lawyer, I saw what I saw!"

The Judge wouldn't have it "Miss May, the court would like to remind you to omit nothing from your testimony."

She apologized frantically and began another testimony. She testified that the victim had run off to the right after he dodged the first attack. Her last half of the testimony described the murder weapon, The Thinker clock.

"Defense begin your Cross-Examination." The Judge said without delay.

Phoenix was doing a run through of the testimony transcripts on his screen and asked April "Now Miss May, about this weapon, where exactly did it come from?"

"She picked it up from the desk," April replied.

"And what kind of weapon was it again?" Phoenix asked almost knowing that answer.

"A clock, The Thinker statue, I think." April looked as if she was thinking of a make-up catalog.

Phoenix really got into it, "The Thinker you say? Miss May what you just said was revealing?"

"Ooh, you'd like that, wouldn't you, Mr. Lawyer." April was being seductive.

Phoenix ignored her and said "You said that this statue of "The Thinker" was a clock. But there's no way of knowing just by looking at it!" He accessed his Court Records app and presented the statue "Another person that stood in your place, called this a clock as well and he was found guilty of murder...last month."

The courtroom crowd got riled up again before the gavel got pounded "Order! Order!" The Judge yelled and the crowd quieted down.

"Now, Miss May, can you explain how you know this was a clock?"

Edgeworth cut in, "OBJECTION!, The witness saw the murder with her own eyes, that's the important matter here!."

"I agree Mr. Edgeworth," The Judge replied "Mr. Wright you will withdraw that question."

Wright wouldn't have it "OBJECTION!, your honor, questions are all I have, Mia and I have caught murderers before with these questions."

The Judge slightly pondered, "Objection sustained, you may continue to question the witness."

"I'll ask you again, Miss May, how did you know it was a clock?" Phoenix asked while his eyes were on the witness again.

Stuttering for a few seconds April found the answer she was looking for "I heard it...yes I heard the time." the excitement she felt didn't last long though.

"Heard the time? So you've been in Rosenberg Law Offices?" Phoenix didn't miss a beat.

April got on the defensive "No, why would I wanna go there, anyway?"

Edgeworth cut in again "The murder took place at Rosenberg Law Offices and the hotel was very close, she would've heard the clock easily."

"Your Honor, members of the court," Phoenix said as began to put a request for The Thinker to appear physically on his desk "I have proof that the clock couldn't have rung."

He handed the statue to The Judge who easily detached the statue from the base, "See anything interesting, Your Honor?" Upon further inspection of the statue The Judge agreed with his statement "This clock is missing it's clockwork. It's quite empty."

While The Judge looked at the statue, Phoenix looked at Edgeworth with a tense look _'I know he's probably gonna pull a trick on me, I better get ready for more proof.'_ he thought to himself while he ran through his evidence on The Court Records and noticed Maya's phone.

"Your Honor, I have further evidence that verifies that the clock was removed," Phoenix said as The Thinker was returned back to his desk, he presented Maya's Cell Phone to the Court "Ladies and gentlemen, I bring your attention to this phone."

"Well for a second cell phone, that is pretty cute," The Judge said while taking in it's flashy pink appearance.

"No my cell phone is connected to the desk, this phone belongs to the sister of my client, and it has a recording of a conversation that happened the day before the murder." Phoenix replied while proceeding to access the recording while the court room got riled up again.

"Order! Order!" The Judge screamed again after pounding the gavel.

"A cell phone!? This wasn't brought to my attention!" Edgeworth said clearly livid at this new revelation.

"That's because this phone was not being accepted as evidence at the time," Phoenix replied before formally entering it to evidence. "Now without further ado, I want to play the conversation that went between Mia and her sister."

The phone played the conversation that Mia had with Maya, describing how the clock was not working and how she had to take the clockwork out. When the phone finished the conversation, Phoenix said "As you can see, this recording makes it clear that the clockwork was already gone, and this was recorded in the morning before the murder at Wright and Co Law Offices."

Edgeworth was genuinely fascinated by these facts brought before him, "So wait, Mr. Wright, the defendant had originally called her sister to hold the statue?"

Phoenix took a long hard look at Edgeworth and made a deep thought to himself, he later replied "Yes, Mr. Edgeworth, upon further hearing of the conversation, The Statue was originally used to store evidence for an upcoming case that Ms. Mia Fey was gonna take part in," pounding his desk again Phoenix continued, "But the night before the murder, another murder was gonna take place, until it was prevented by your's truly."

The crowd got riled up again but it barely started when The Judge pounded the gavel "Order! Order!" he turned his attention to Phoenix "This is new information that this court has not yet heard."

"You're saying that on the night before the murder, Mia Fey was about to murdered?" Edgeworth asked with complete shock.

"Luckily I got there in time to prevent that murder," Phoenix replied "The night before the murder when I went in to make the save on Ms. Mia Fey, the real murderer had used The Thinker on me, which left me with severely bruised ribs and a sore nose," pointing at his face mask Phoenix continued "Which will explain to you why I'm wearing this."

April cut in "So that means the defendant had attacked you with the statue before making her move on killing that attorney?"

Neither The Judge, Edgeworth, or Wright made a move upon April making that statement, the room itself was pin-drop silent. Not until "OBJECTION! I'm afraid you're wrong about that Ms. April May."

"OBJECTION! Even with these new allegations, do you have any proof that says she's wrong?" Edgeworth cut in.

"Glad you asked that, Mr. Edgeworth," Phoenix pointed at him and continued "Because I actually have concrete proof that not only my client, didn't commit that murder, but proves our alibi that we told the police the night she was arrested." Upon his command, Maya had opened his briefcase and pulled out some pieces of paper, "Your honor, I submit to the court, receipts from a Pharmacy, and letters of agreement from my district hospital doctor, and the owner of that pharmacy that they will testify and verify our alibi that on the exact time of the murder, my client was with me all day at the hospital and the pharmacy at the night of the murder."

The Judge and Edgeworth had looked at all three documents for a few seconds before Edgeworth made a decision, "The documents are 100% percent authentic and concrete with Phoenix and Mia's alibi, I see no need to suspect Ms. Fey of murder anymore, Your Honor."

"I quite agree with you, Edgeworth, I see this as grounds for dismissing this portion of the trial," The Judge agreed before proceeding to pound the gavel.

But before that even happened, April cut in tearfully, "Wait, no, pleeeeeeease, nooooooooo."

The entire courtroom now looked at April May, who at this point was bawling her eyes out, both Edgeworth and Phoenix looked at her curiously at this change in behavior.

"Miss April May, just what is the matter?" Phoenix asked while his demeanor began to soften up.

"All right, all right, I admit it, I lied," April replied while sobbing "I lied about everything, about the testimony, but I had no other choice."

Even Edgeworth was shocked "What do you mean by 'no other choice' Miss May?"

"I had no other choice, if I didn't get Ms. Fey the guilty verdict, he...he...he," April really sobbed as she finished "He would kill me if I didn't!"

The court room was starting to rile up but that got silenced instantly by the gavel being pounded "Wait a minute, someone forced you to lie?" The Judge asked in complete shock.

"Yes, he said 'If I find out that Mia Fey hadn't been convicted of murder, it'll be your last breathing day on earth.'" April said between sobs.

"Well even though you did commit perjury in your testimony, if you promise to talk, I'll arrange for your prison sentence to be cut short and we'll get you in Protective Custody." Edgeworth said hoping to provide comfort even though he truly sucked at it.

"If I do talk, can I at least keep it between you and the other two here?" April asked while beginning to calm down.

"If Defense has no objections, we can agree to a confidential meeting ASAP." The Judge replied

"I have no objections your honor." Phoenix replied.

"With that, court is adjourned, Ms. Mia Fey as of right now you are free to go." The Judge pounded his gavel as the entire court began to stand up and make their leave for the courtroom.

September 9th District Courtroom 11:00 AM

An additional thirty minutes were needed between Wright, Edgeworth, and April May as she began to explain that the person who made the threat at her. She would placed in protective custody away from her now former boss. While preparing to make their way to exiting the courtroom, Phoenix and Edgeworth were side by side discussing the new details that just unfolded, an argument already began to erupt between Wright and Edgeworth over the latter's rejection on pressing charges.

"I can't believe she didn't even tell you about the threat, Edgeworth." Phoenix said while holding a paper that contained April May's testimony printed at his request.

"I swear to you, she told me everything that happened before the trial, I thought I told her to not leave any details out." Edgeworth replied, his pace of walking showing how foul his mood was.

"But still even with a man like Redd White, Ms. May gave you the proof you needed that is more than enough to charge him with murder, and you still are not willing to do it?" Phoenix asked his mood matching Edgeworth's.

They were at the direction of both Mia and Maya when Edgeworth replied "Look, Phoenix, you know just as much as anyone that Redd White is a powerful man, any wrongdoing that he has done is just kid games to him."

"That's the reason why he wanted to kill me, Edgeworth," the both of them turned at the sound of Mia Fey's voice "Prior to my old boss being murdered, the last conversation he and I had was him telling me that it was dangerous to go after Redd."

"I know that, Ms. Fey, I still have the transcript to that conversation." Edgeworth replied clearly frustrated that he practically lost.

"You do, Miles, but I on the other hand have been building evidence against Redd White for several years and prior to him coming in to try and kill me," Mia and the other three began to walk outside as she continued "I was going to submit that evidence for a trial against him."

"So that's why you hid your evidence in that statue?" Miles asked

"Yes, I figured if I put the evidence in there, I thought it would go unnoticed by many if I put the evidence in the statue and I'd give it to my sister." Mia replied while Phoenix pulled up his phone.

"So that would probably explain why this Wiretap was used," Phoenix said while passing phone around to Miles and Mia to show them the little black box with two wires on the end "Maya and I found this while April went to take care of makeup in the bathroom."

It was Maya who cut in this time "It was because of that wiretap that she was able to listen to our conversation on the phone and how the killer was able to know what The Thinker was being used for."

"Wow, Maya, you were able to figure that out by yourself, I'm so proud of you." Mia said while proceeding to hug her with Maya returning the hug.

"You'll be even prouder of her when I tell you that she was the one who gave the idea of getting the doctor and the pharmacist to testify to our alibi." Phoenix said while smiling at the younger Fey.

"You're right I am proud of her." Mia replied while absently making the hug tighter.

Just then they heard a clearing of the throat that came south of the foursome's direction. Wright, Edgeworth, and the Fey's turned their direction towards a tall man with Hispanic skin, short crew cut hair, dark brown eyes, and his uniform mostly consisted of a black suit and tie.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about Redd White," The stranger said in a voice that was reminiscent of Phillip Marlowe.

"We were discussing about that," Edgeworth replied "is there anything we can help you with?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is Daniel Reagan, a private detective," he showed his ID and badge to the four people in front of him "and if I'm not mistaken, it seems we're after the same objective."

Nick knew what he was talking about "Redd White?"

Daniel nodded "Prior to Samuel Rosenberg's murder and for the past 19 years I've been investigating the actions of Bluecorp and how they connected with some deaths and disappearances of over 300 people."

The group was practically floored when they parroted that number back to Daniel, Mia recovered and said "Our mother was in the group."

"You're Mia Fey and Maya Fey, right?" Daniel asked upon seeing the sisters.

Both sisters had nodded before Mia asked "How come you know about us?"

"Upon seeing you two, your faces reminded me of your mother, Misty Fey," Daniel replied while looking at both sisters tensely "She told me I'd find the both of you here."

Phoenix cut in this time "Um before anymore screaming happens, mind if we take this outside?"

"Good idea, Nick, I'm gonna need air after this," Mia replied while the gang of five walked outside the courtroom building.

A/N: I know I was gonna bring the wiretap in earlier during this chapter and had even thought of re-writing the court room scene to accommodate it but after reading it over and over again I came to the conclusion that it's best left untouched and will more than likely bring it up at the last half of this story arc which will be coming very soon. Also looking at the stats on this story in general I'm up 313 views with 4 alerts, one favorite and two reviews, granted the fact I know this story is still fresh and new to the site but can I at least get more feedback pretty please?


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: This chapter is gonna contain references to sensitive subject matter that may be uncomfortable to most readers, read at your own risk.

Standard Disclaimers Apply

_September 9th, Gourd Lake. 7:30 A.M._

A heavy feeling ran through Edgeworth's mind as he walked around Gourd Lake with his hands covering his head as thoughts of yesterday ran through his mind. A lot of things were brought to his attention that he seriously couldn't sleep last night because the details were so graphic and horrible, combined with his refusal to not even take his usual morning jog around the park. But still here he was, in his usual jogging attire of a white t-shirt and shorts, in the lightly pouring down rain with no umbrella. 'Maybe this is what I need, to make myself sick,' Edgeworth thought to himself as he took in the darkness of the early morning rain watching it give an eerie setting around the wide gourd-shaped lake that earned it's name sake.

'Why do I do this, why do I become what many in the community defile me for?' Edgeworth asked himself as he took a seat on the bench, 'Why didn't my heart stop me from refusing to help them when the writing was on the wall that I should've.'

He thought back to the confrontation he had last night with Mia Fey, Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, and Daniel Reagan they were back at Fey and Co. Law Offices to hear Daniel share some startling details about Redd White and Bluecorp and how they practically committed every death-penalty level crime in the book. Daniel himself had just as much evidence to share about Bluecorp as Mia Fey did when she began her vendetta against Bluecorp, albeit for her own personal reasons.

For a slight moment, his thoughts got interrupted by the sight of what appeared to be a young mother holding an umbrella with one hand and pushing a baby cart on another hand, making her way towards him via the rain canopy that the park provided for the guests. The mother herself looked beautiful in her silken stands of red hair, blue eyes and a face that could break the hearts of many men if they found the ring on her finger. There was a fair distance between her and Edgeworth as he gave his attention to her picking up the infant from the carriage, the infant himself still looked like a newborn but was thankfully not a fussy one as he got picked up to be fed his breakfast.

Deep inside Edgeworth, he felt his heart go even heavier as he watched this scene, 'Oh my God what have I done?' he asked himself in a silent scream as his mind began to travel back to last night to the confrontation he had with Mia, Phoenix, and Daniel.

_Flashback to Fey and Co. Law Offices September 9th 7:30 P.M._

To say the tension that went around the office was enough to make a baby cry was an understatement, as both Daniel and Mia were finished trading information that they had found over the years regarding Bluecorp and Redd White's involvement in some crimes that could even make a Catholic preacher cringe with shame. Wright, Edgeworth, and Maya had spent a better part of the day after the trial reading over this info so as to get a better understanding of Mia and Daniels crusade against Bluecorp. Maya in particular had lost her lunch when she came across one of Daniel's reports of how Bluecorp had ties to drugs, illegal firearms with the worst of their doing was child kidnappings and selling them for sex.

"Crimes like this, you would think that someone would've stood up and made arrests against Bluecorp, don't you think?" Phoenix asked as he poured some coffee

"Yeah that would be the common sense thing to do, wouldn't it?" Daniel replied as he lit up a cigarette upon Mia's approval.

"But what stopped you from going to INTERPOL and reporting the crime?" Edgeworth asked while Daniel took his first drag.

It was Phoenix who replied, "Shouldn't it be obvious, Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth looked at him confusingly before Phoenix continued "The answer is in the question especially on my body."

"Your body? How would your body be involved in this case?" Edgeworth asked with his attention to Wright.

"Well if you were to go back to the night before the murder, how Redd White initially planned to kill Mia but instead made his attack on me," Nick replied while drinking his coffee "from checking my body last night, there are still some bruises on my chest and back to tell the tale on how the bruises got on me."

"Initially while at the hospital, Nick said he wanted to press charges on White but I told him that it was best to wait until I made a way to press charges against him," Mia cut in while getting a cup of coffee herself "Should consider myself lucky that I saved all the articles that were related to Bluecorp before Redd stole the evidence."

Amongst the crowd, Maya decided to cut in and asked Mia "Then maybe you can explain to me this note I found at Rosenberg's earlier."

"Huh? What note are you talking about?" Phoenix asked while Maya went to her purse and began to pull out the note.

"I found this note before we left for the taxi, it was found under Rosenberg's desk." Maya replied while passing the note around to the entire room.

The contents of that note were of course the same note that Redd White had found after he took The Thinker back to Bluecorp the night when he tried to kill Mia. The reaction around the room was pretty mixed when the note got passed around, each person wearing either a shocked reaction or even an angry reaction, but when Mia got her chance to read that note, "I didn't write this, Maya."

Phoenix got confused "What do you mean, you didn't write this, I've read your handwriting before and this has to be your handwriting."

"Phoenix does have a good point, and I just started reading your handwriting on your Bluecorp notes earlier tonight." Miles said with a glare to her.

"But I swear to you, I didn't take the papers out of The Thinker, I left them in because I was in a hurry to get to the courtroom the other day," Mia replied with frustration in her voice.

"How can you be so sure, sis?" Maya asked her tone being a little gentler, "Usually you leave the door locked whenever there's no one else at the office or otherwise, unless you had another key Phoenix."

Nick replied with a nod "You're right about the extra key, but remember, I had the day off that day and I was out playing cards."

"Never miss a chance to play cards do you, Phoenix?" Miles asked bemusedly while flashing back to their school days.

"Give me a break, Miles, I'm trying to pay for a new car," Nick replied before Daniel, who was finished with reading the note, decided to cut in.

"Actually fellas, Mia is right, she didn't write the note."

The entire room practically went "WHAAAAAAT!?"

Daniel didn't flinch as he continued "I'm good at reading handwriting and I know this was not hers."

"But her penmanship is so obvious on this note, how can you be so sure it was someone else?" asked Edgeworth with disbelief in his voice.

"Because I met with the person who wrote this, the same person who walked in and replaced the evidence the day before the murder."

Five minutes were full of pin drop silence as the realization sunk in that there could've been only one person who probably could've shared Mia Fey's penmanship, and with tear filled eyes Maya this time spoke "How cruel a person are you, Danny?"

"Maya, what the hell are you talking about?" Phoenix asked while making a move to hug her when she cried.

"Our mother was declared dead seven years after she disappeared, no one has been able to find her since," rage had filled Maya at this point "and you mean to tell me that she would just waltz right in and deliberately take the evidence from The Thinker?"

"I know it's a sensitive issue for you, but I swear to you she was the one who wrote the note and met with me to give the evidence," Daniel said knowing that this wouldn't change her reaction much.

Miles himself practically went livid and said "You really expect us to actually believe that someone would come back from the dead and basically make a revenge kill?" and then he looked at Mia and said it "I should put you back in jail right now."

"Why the fuck are you getting angry at Mia over this!?" yelled Phoenix as he glared at Edgeworth.

"Because this note is evidence enough to have her listed as an accomplice to Rosenberg's murder," Edgeworth replied with a glare of his own.

"You know our alibi checked out when we proved to you that when the murder occurred, she was with me getting my fucking painkillers," said Phoenix in a near yell "And with April May telling you who the exact murderer was, you're still pinning the blame on Mia for Sam's murder?"

"Technically you can't try me for the same crime out of double jeopardy, and you and I both know that, Edgeworth," Mia said before Edgeworth began to leave for the door.

Before walking out the room, Edgeworth turned to face them and said "True, but I also still have my right as a Prosecutor to not press charges."

Phoenix however wouldn't have it as he angrily followed Edgeworth to the hallway and forcefully turned him around "We have a lot of dead people by suicide and little children out there who are practically being used as sex toys by Bluecorp and you're gonna walk out on this?"

"Please, after Maya showing the note and with Mia and Daniel denying that she wrote it, you'd think I'd believe that Bluecorp got involved with all those crimes?" Edgeworth replied while returning to his cold demeanor, "To think I almost trusted you guys with helping me bring down a big criminal."

"HELLO! Redd White is the biggest criminal out there right now and almost every newspaper has connected him to every major suicide, blackmail, and his crimes against children," Phoenix this time yelled loud enough for the entire building to hear "WASN'T IT YOU THAT HAD SUCH A PASSIONATE HATE FOR CRIMINALS, THIS CRIMINAL IS PROBABLY YOUR BIGGEST CATCH!"

"YOU'RE GOD DAMN RIGHT I HAVE A PASSIONATE HATE FOR CRIMINALS," Edgeworth returned with a yell of his own "BUT I ALSO HAVE JUST A PASSIONATE HATE FOR LIARS AND THE WAY I SEE IT, MIA WAS LYING ABOUT NOT KILLING ROSENBURG, I CANNOT TRY HER FOR THE SAME CRIME, BUT I CAN REFUSE TO HELP HER AND I DON'T CARE WHAT FACTS ARE THERE, I'D MUCH RATHER HAVE A KILLER GO FREE THAN TO DEAL WITH A LIAR!."

That was when Phoenix grabbed Miles by the throat, pinned him on the wall and lowered his voice to where only he can hear it, "And if there's one thing, I really can't stand either, is people who have the mindset of a Republican and that was exactly what you just proved to me when you said that. Believe it or not, after you left my elementary school a long time ago, I had been reading about your father while I was studying to become an attorney, and right now I'm more than certain that he's rolling in his fucking grave right now."

Edgeworth in a fit of rage had balled his right fist and punched Phoenix on his still bruised ribs, which of course caused him to let go of Edgeworth as he went to fall on the floor. Before he finally went to walk out, Edgeworth grabbed Wright by the shirt and angrily whispered "Don't you ever talk about my father like that again, do you understand." He finally exited Fey and Co. Law Offices without waiting for an answer.

Back to the Present

"Sir are you okay?" a female voice began to phase Edgeworth out of his flashback.

He snapped his attention to the same red haired woman who was still holding her now fed son, and began to shake his head and let out a little cough as he was brought back to reality.

"Oh good you're still alive, I was wondering if you were dead after you kept staring at me," she said while he did his actions.

"Oh was I staring at you?" Edgeworth asked apologetically "Sorry about that, my mind was on something else while I was staring at you."

"No it's okay, I've kinda already gotten used to it, especially after giving birth to this little guy." she gave a kiss on the little infants forehead.

The next few minutes were between Edgeworth and the mother talking about themselves, as they walked along the park with the rain long since stopped, it still felt very cold and gray around the park, but it was the perfect environment for what still ran through Edgeworth's mind which was warming up thanks to the angelic personality the woman was providing for him. To the woman, Edgeworth had a pretty good career to work with compared to her being the housewife of a faithful husband who worked as a manager at a Best Buy. To Edgeworth, the fact that she and her husband were having a stable life was more than enough to be envious towards her, which in turn caused her to giggle some. Both of them were about to reach the parking lot outside of Gourd Lake where their respective cars were at, which both were coincidentally parked side by side each other, and that's when it happened.

Thank God neither party were directly inside their cars when it did happen, but not five steps did they walk to that direction when 'BOOOOOM' came the loud explosion from Edgeworth's car followed by another explosion from the car that belonged to the lady with the infant. Reaction was instantaneous as both the woman and the child began to bawl in reaction to the scene, Edgeworth on the other hand was in a shock as he gazed at the fiery scene that came out of both cars, ignorant of their cries. But then he realized something, he had a good idea of who was behind the planting of that car bomb, so he reached in his shorts pocket for his phone and watch and proceeded to throw them in the flames of his car.

"What are you doing?" the lady asked while he did so.

"My car was rigged with explosives behind my back, someone wanted me dead," Edgeworth then looked at her and said "I know it's gonna sound crazy but if you have a phone or a watch throw it in your car."

"Why would I need to do that?" she asked

"Because the people that rigged my car can also track my phone and I'm pretty sure they'll track yours too, if you get rid of your phone it'll give them the illusion that you're dead."

The fact that Edgeworth was a man who took his job seriously was enough for her to trust him and follow his command, Edgeworth volunteered to grab the baby as they ran away from the scene of the explosion with the intent for Edgeworth to find a pay-phone. What they got instead when they began to leave was a black Ford Mustang making a stop towards the three and the driver began to open the window.

"Get in guys, I'll get you out of here," said the voice of Daniel Reagan as his face appeared out of the open window.

Edgeworth would later make arrangements to both the woman and her husband about paying for a new car, a new phone, and new baby items out of apology for the woman.

_September 10 Bluecorp Offices 12:30 P.M._

It was end of Redd White's scheduled lunch time as he took an elevator to re-enter his office, so far to his mind, it seemed like a perfect day for him. He had just finished lunch with some people who were carrying out a few favors for him and both him and their view, they carried out that favor flawlessly. During the elevator ride to his office, Redd's mind was thinking back to what had been happening the past few days when this whole fiasco started, the trial specifically. One of his eyes had been notified of April May's failure to bring Mia Fey to the execution line with her testimonies, but what he didn't count on, was that certain attorney that he abused, to serve both Edgeworth and the Judge Mia Fey's 'Get out of Jail Free Card' via those Pharmacy Receipts. So upon finding out that not only did that porcupine attorney provided their evidence to get Mia out of jail but that Edgeworth was rumored to about to be working with that attorney to bring him down, he made a few phone calls to those people who he just had lunch with, to deal with the problem.

Right now there was no reason for him to be angry anymore as he got out of the elevator and walked to the direction of the desk that once belonged to April May, now cleaned out to it's bare self, a foregone conclusion that neither party knew she would never be back 'It won't take me long to get a new secretary though, maybe get someone a little more pre-pubescent.' he thought to himself as he opened his office door. To his greatest horror, he walked into see a certain man who he thought more than anything to have been dead. But he saw him sitting on the chair behind his gold painted crafted desk, this time in his usual dark red suit, with the black vest/boots and white buttoned-up shirt with the dinner napkin collar.

"How did your lunch go?" Edgeworth asked after Redd walked in the door and reveled in his horror and continued "Scary ain't it?"

Redd felt too speechless to answer both questions and was practically in a tremble when Edgeworth said "You see Rosenberg? He's wandering around here somewhere."

Miles nearly coughed out a chuckle when Redd White began to drop his suitcase out of fear that he may have meant every word he said, "I'm kidding, White, lighten up, it's not like you to be so scared out of your wits."

Upon taking Edgeworth's advice, Redd decided to speak up "Miles Edgeworth, my boy, how have you been doing? It's been awhile since I seen you."

"It has been hasn't it?" Edgeworth replied as he walked up to Redd's direction "Like during the annual Christmas party that you would invite people from all sectors of the law to attend to, if I recall."

"I still plan to headline this years party if you want to join me, we're thinking about honoring you with an Award that day," Redd picked up his suitcase and walked over to his desk which housed the wine cooler "Not often do I have a guest come into my office with my busy schedule and all, but would you like a drink?"

"No thank you, White, you know full well that I don't drink," Miles replied while Redd poured himself a glass of wine "but to answer your question on how I've been doing, you can say I've been busy with a lot of cases."

"Oh I'm sure you have, Edgeworth, been hearing that you lost to a rookie attorney."

"I wouldn't call it a loss, more like a dismissal due to lack of evidence," Miles took out what looked like a red folder "But during that time, I've been doing some reading, which as a prosecutor you don't do very often."

"Really?" Redd said with intrigue "What exactly have you been reading?"

"A very enticing memorandum about a company funneling money to a combination of drug lords and child sex rings," Miles said with a smirk as Redd had to spit his wine out and let out a cough at that sentence "An oldie but a goodie if I may say so myself."

"Are you gonna need a doctor for that cough, Mr. White?" Miles asked with a near chuckling smirk.

"I don't know what joke you're trying to pull on me, Edgeworth," Redd said while trying to recover.

"What joke are you talking about?"

"Those types of operations are against the standards of Bluecorp, you have nothing to prove with those documents."

"Oh really?" Edgeworth faked a shock "I must've gotten the company wrong, I didn't realize that a different Redd White was the one who wrote those checks, it's a drag I got documents dating all the way back to 2001, what am I gonna do with 'em,"

Redd proceeded to reach the phone "Are you asking me to call your Chief Prosecutor?"

"Oh I would insist you'd do so, let her know how you knew that Samuel Rosenberg was calling Mia Fey, or better yet let's find out who tapped her phone when she called her sister," Miles said with a glare to Redd.

Not once had Redd ever got intimidated in his career but he lightly flinched over Edgeworth's glare as he said "Even if those documents are authentic, I doubt you could prove how they would link me to Mia Fey and Samuel Rosenberg."

Miles wouldn't have it "Maybe not, but I still got April May in protective custody and I can let her walk free when she testifies that you killed Rosenberg, had planned to kill Mia Fey, and had tapped those phones."

"This conversation is over, Edgeworth."

Edgeworth raised his voice at this point "I AM NOT A GUY THAT YOU KILL, I'M A GUY THAT BELONGS TO A PART OF LAW ENFORCEMENT THAT YOU BRIBE, ARE YOU REALLY THAT FUCKING STUPID THAT YOU DON'T SEE WHAT I AM, I COULD'VE BEEN THE EASIEST PART OF THIS GOD DAMN MURDER CASE AND YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME?!"

"Hey will you be quiet, practically everyone in the building heard you scream," Redd said hoping to cool this off "Maybe we can cut a deal that can make it all go away."

"A deal huh?" Edgeworth lowered his voice grudgingly "Okay let's talk about deals, what do you want? an asylum at a foreign country or a heads up on a drug lord being tried in court? I tried to put Mia Fey in the execution line for five hundred grand from your own personal wallet and you're gonna kill me?"

"No, it's not what I want, it's more about what you want," Redd replied with a flinch "Is there at least a number to it?"

"25 would be the number I'm thinking about."

"25? 25 what?" Redd's skin really whitened at the realization "Where the hell do you think I'm gonna get 25 Million dollars?"

"You know what's even better about this memo, if you remember who signed it at the bottom, it'd be a shame for to have us go to Chief Damon Gant and see if the police department wants to continue funding to Bluecorp's charities for adoption."

What Edgeworth had just said put the final nail on the coffin for Redd White's plan for a negotiation with him, he knew now that there was no other choice but to agree with paying off Edgeworth. "I promise you that you will receive the money in a personal offshore account first thing tomorrow morning."

That was when Edgeworth began to let out a big laugh which led to Redd thinking that Edgeworth was really pulling his leg, for fifteen straight minutes there was nothing but laughter from both Redd and Edgeworth until the latter calmed down like a snap of a twig and said with an evil smile "You're really fucked now."

"What?" Redd slowed down his laugh as he replied.

"I said, you're fucked," Edgeworth repeated as Gumshoe and Daniel Reagan appeared from the door with some people in police uniform as they approached Redd White and arrested him.

"You planned it this the whole time?" Redd asked while taking in the shock of him being arrested.

"I told you before, White, you don't ever fuck with a guy like me, I have a hatred for criminals, liars, and traitors and now you are gonna pay," Miles got up close and looked at him with a sinister whisper before looking at Gumshoe "Tell him the charge and read him his rights, I'll expect him in court first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir," Gumshoe replied as he proceeded to do what was ordered of him.

Walking over to Daniel Reagan, Edgeworth gave him back the phone that belonged to the Private Investigator "Did you get every word of that conversation?"

"Every word of it, clear and crystal," he replied he took the phone from Edgeworth's hands "You okay?"

"Yeah I am, I just gotta get some air and I really need to get me a new phone," Edgeworth replied while getting his overcoat on "I expect both Phoenix Wright and Mia Fey in court tomorrow to give their testimony about Redd's actions the day before the murder."

"Don't worry, I'll let them know, and we'll see you in court tomorrow okay," Danny replied as Edgeworth began to make his exit out of Bluecorp.


	6. Update (read it, it's worth it)

This is to let everyone know that the new story arc is right now being written and a new chapter will more than likely be posted in either the end of the week or beginning of next week depending on how much is done. With that said, I figure I'd go ahead and reveal that the real title for Project: Ring of Fire will now be officially named "The Law Offices of Fey and Wright" because obviously Mia Fey is alive and working with Phoenix Wright in the games and will soon be working with Phoenix on a rewritten version of Turnabout Samurai.

With that said, I figure it would be very fair to let everyone know in advance that in keeping with the dark and serious tone that I'm putting on this story (which btw is being well received thank you very much for all who took time to review it.) I'm gonna be doing some name changes on Turnabout Samurai and the next following paragraph will be a list of those name changes:

Will Powers= Robert Powers

Jack Hammer= Bill Hammer

Cody Hackins= Cody Rojas

Penny Nichols= Sophia Nichols

Wendy Oldbag= Linda Pennock (btw expect a major character change on her to)

Sal Manella= Wesley Norrell

Dee Vasquez= Joan Vasquez

Last but not least I also wanna make some mentions on some people who helped me with the story either by influence or Beta-Reading: to Lord of the Land and Fire for the excellent work that you've done on the Naruto rewrite "A Mother's Love" that story alone influenced me in making this story. To Snafu the Great and karndragon for teaching me how to not have a Main Character in a story be pushed around. To Serena Kenobi (Hunter's Moon) and Ann Douglas (not a member here) for your novel quality writing. Finally to the Beta-Reader of the first three chapters of this project, Knightryder007, for taking time out of your day to make some necessary edits that I would've missed by a mile so I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

I shall leave you with one more thing: Knightryder007 had to depart from Beta-Reading this project due to some conflicts with her schedule, so if there's anybody out there that's reading this and would like to be a Beta-Reader for this fanfic, please don't hesitate to let me know via a PM and I'll get back to you.

Have a good night and happy reading.


	7. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimers Apply

_September 11th Rosenberg Law Offices 9:00 P.M._

The intensity of what went on during the entire day had been very toiling on Mia Fey and the entire crew, as everyone was in the room thinking about the trial and how pretty tense it turned out to be. Sure Edgeworth had a pretty solid case against Redd White and Bluecorp but the Defense Team had such strong counter-arguments against Edgeworth and his witnesses. But with every move on a Chess board, always came that one fatal move that can deliver the checkmate, which ultimately befell among Mia Fey when she outed a list of names that either had the occupation of an actor, actress, lawyer and politician. She also delivered the final blow to this trial with a warning that if Redd didn't confess to the murder of Rosenberg the list would be read out loud to the press. The rest they say was history.

Or at least history that was waiting for a final chapter to be written, which was about to happen as Phoenix Wright, Mia Fey and Maya Fey were greeted by the arrival of another lawyer, who had some documents hidden well in a briefcase. The last will and testament of Samuel Rosenberg was about to be read tonight. Said lawyer laid his briefcase down and proceeded to open it to take out what turned out to be a manila folder that contained a death certificate and the will that the lawyer was gonna read.

Thirty minutes later, Phoenix Wright, Mia Fey and Maya Fey were a little shocked at what was just read by the lawyer. It turned out Rosenberg left the entire building that housed his law firm, the entire library of his law books, and over 17 Million Dollars Cash all to Mia Fey. They couldn't help but ask that attorney to verify if the will was true, and he verified the validity of the will by way of some cassette tape conversations that were held between him and Rosenberg

It was agreed upon both Phoenix, Maya, and Rosenberg's lawyer that they would leave Mia to her thoughts and give her time to sink this in. So here was Mia Fey kneeling in prayer about to make contact with the dead in pure Fey Family passion, she needed to make contact with Rosenberg to hopefully learn of why he actually put her in his will and she needed to make peace with him and send him into the afterlife without anymore suffering. Another thirty minutes had passed as Mia took the necessary steps in contacting with the dead that had been concrete standards with her family and not once has it failed. The result of it took form of the same overweight man with his dark orange suit, dark hair and beard combination with the granny glasses. His eyes however wore a sign of genuine regret for the events that unfolded as Mia began to speak.

"My dearly departed mentor, I come in contact with you, to hopefully reconcile with you and bring your soul to peace," Mia spoke in soothing voice where no one but the both of them could hear it, even with the entire building being empty.

Rosenberg's voice was along that same tone "Yes, my dear, and I know you also wanna discuss why I left everything to you in my will," upon seeing Mia gently nodding her head he continued "There is no denying that I have done a huge wrong to you and your family and my role in making your mother disappear. But still you gotta admit that, prior to you finding that out and even after, I always looked at you as the daughter I never had due to me being a widow at such a young age."

"Now that you mention it, Sam, I do remember you and I having a talk about how you were left a widow with no children, you never did remarry again did you?" Mia asked

"No I never did, but everytime whenever I looked at you, I always saw her in you, even though you weren't my blood," Even though he looked like a ghost in every description of the term he still reached out to touch her shoulder, "I will also admit even prior to my death I would not have blamed you for never even speaking to me again and I still would've kept you in my will even if I had died a natural death."

"If that be the case, Rosenberg, then I also offer you my forgiveness by way of a quote from Shakespeare 'If I do sweat, they are the drops of thy lovers, and they weep for thy death; therefore rouse up fear and trembling, and do observance to my mercy.'"

"Ah King Henry IV," Rosenberg replied "I've always been so fascinated with that play, in that case I wanna leave you with another Shakespeare quote 'I love you more than words can wield the matter, Dearer than eyesight, space and liberty' King Lear I believe, and I mean every word of it, even though you once hated me, I never stopped loving you as a daughter and I never will. That's why I want you to run the law firm in my place, to have my money and to have my house even if you want to sell it, it's all yours for the taking and I want you to run it the way you'd run your own office...I must now leave you to carry my legacy and I hope to see you again someday."

Throughout him speaking, he slowly began to depart to a glowing white light and after awhile he was finally gone and ready to enter the afterlife in peace. Mia was again left all alone in her thoughts as she began to weep, fifteen years of pain was finally beginning to exit her system as she began to cry herself to sleep in her bosses old office.

_September 11th, 10:00 P.M. Maya Fey's Apartment Front Door_

The cab ride towards her apartment was pretty silent, not much was said between Maya and Phoenix as there minds were still heavy with not only the entire murder case per say but what was going through both their minds as they thought about each other and how they got to know each other through the most unconventional way possible. In a way guilt ran through them on how Nick and Mia's near death experience and the eventual death of Mia's old mentor and her arrest was how they were able to meet and get to really know each other.

For three days of this murder case, the way they talked with each other and how they described their back stories, was enough to build such a warm attraction between the two. But up until this point, neither of them had really said anything about it until Maya spoke "I owe you a lot for saving my sister not once but twice now."

"I know you do, Maya, but you really don't have to," Phoenix replied in a gentle tone "All I was doing was just helping out a friend who saved my own life a long time ago."

"That's also what I wanna talk to you about, Nick," Maya replied while getting closer so only he could hear her voice getting softer "Your humbleness, determination, passion and your kindness, it's made me feel things about you that I've never felt about anyone else."

"What do you feel, exac..." he didn't finish his sentence as his lips got covered by the velvet feel of one Maya Fey; and he didn't reject her, he just closed his eyes and went with the flow of her kiss. Her action made him realize how the feelings were so mutual and organic, it was almost love at first sight and he enjoyed this kiss, savored it, hell he worshiped it like a Goddess.

But for now, he had to be realistic about something and he began to mention it upon breaking the kiss "As mutual as my feelings are for you, I still hurt right now and I don't want this moment to be ruined by bruised ribs."

Maya ironically didn't complain, instead she kept her gentle smile as she took Nick by the hand and said "I can wait for you, for forever if I have to, but can you stay with me for tonight and keep me warm at least."

"Can I at least get my painkillers and some sleeping clothes? I'll be back for you before too long I promise," and Nick didn't break that promise that night as he and Maya would spend the night in a cuddling bliss.

_Start of Case 3: Turnabout Samurai_

"Grrah!" cried a figure who had an alliance with evil "You have disgraced me for the last time, Steel Samurai!"

In the middle of an empty Japanese field set in a futuristic world, stood two figures in very unique costumes that defined their characteristics. One of them in particular wore a steel gray armored suit, tubes on his back, and a mask that carried an expressionless face, black balding hair and a stuck up ponytail on the top half of his body. The bottom-half contained red overtly baggy pants that actually held perfectly well in place. His weapon of choice was a long red spear. That entire uniform belonged to that of his namesake The Steel Samurai about to face another battle with his mortal nemesis who was pointing at the full moon. The nemesis who calls himself the Evil Magistrate wore dark blue armor with a skeleton belt buckle, gold trim on both his arm areas, triangular shoulder blades, a dark purple cape that cascaded his back, and a white mask that carried a Satan's Horn hairdo, Japanese stick up ponytail, red paint on the face, and a Fu-Man Chu beard and mustache combination

"The pale moon in the sky...it cries for your blood!"

"The moon?" the Samurai replied "No, it is you who should gaze upon the moon...for it shall be the last moon you will ever see. See you in hell, Evil Magistrate."

At that point both the Steel Samurai and the Evil Magistrate drew their weapons and began what could possibly be the final battle for both of them. The action was so fast paced no one knew who had the real advantage until finally someone delivered a blood curdling scream and the television screen went black and the voice of the shows announcer began to come in "One has fallen...but who? Only the moon knows! Don't miss next week's exciting episode: The Dark Messenger Returns!"

_October 14, 2016 5:31 PM The Law Offices of Fey and Wright_

In a building that was once occupied by the late Samuel Rosenberg, Maya Fey was sitting on the couch of Phoenix Wright's personal office watching the action unfold between the Steel Samurai and the Evil Magistrate with unleashed enthusiasm, thanks to the television in his office.

"That rocked!" Maya screamed like a Heavy Metal fan girl "See you in Hell, Evil Magistrate!"

"Maya, think you can keep your voice down, I'm trying to make a phone call here!" Phoenix returned with a scream of his own while he had a phone in his hand.

"Sorry, Nick, I thought you were already done with your phone calls," she replied while looking at his direction.

"I was until that person had to give me another number to dial, hold on I'm getting some rings," Nick said while waiting for the person to pick up, but it turned out to be unsuccessful after picking up an answering machine message.

After leaving a description of the call along with his name and number, Phoenix hung up the phone and looked at Maya still glued to the TV, "What was that bizarre show you were watching?"

To Maya, you'd think Nick would ask a stupidly simple question like 'What color was the sky?' when she replied "You mean you don't know the Steel Samurai!?"

"No he really doesn't, would you like to enlighten him and try to keep your voice down while doing it?" Mia came in and asked in a polite motherly tone

"Oh come on sis, how can he not know of the most popular TV show in the country for young people?" Maya asked in a light complaint.

"Like how young, exactly?" Nick asked

Mia decided to cut in with her own reply "Last time I checked, Nick, the shows highest demographics were around the 10-15 year old age group."

"And how old is your sister again? 17 or 13?"

"Hey I might look a little too young to be 17, but what's wrong with being a kid at heart, Nick?"

"Well being obnoxious about it is one thing, but having an overactive imagination is an even bigger thing," Nick replied with a light hearted smirk.

"Gramps," Maya stuck her tongue out in retaliation when he said that.

"Okay, kids, if you're done with your spat, lets say we call it a day and close up the office?" Mia asked in a light-hearted chuckle.

"Speaking of which, Mia, any luck on your end in terms of phone calls?" Nick asked as he grabbed his brown overcoat

"Matter of fact, Nick, I did have luck and I'm gonna be meeting with her first thing tomorrow, so I'm gonna be a little late to the office." Mia replied while getting her overcoat and purse.

"Wow that is a relief, we finally have a chance to actually get rid of that old office," Nick replied while holding the door open for the ladies to exit out first.

"Gotta say, Nick, you sure you're not gonna miss that office?" Maya asked curiously

"It's not a matter of us missing it, sis," Mia replied in comforting tone "It's just that after what we went through last month it's more a matter of therapy to put our old office in the history books of our past."

In the weeks following the Samuel Rosenberg murder trial, it became a talk of not only the Los Angeles area but also the whole nation. It turned out that the list of names that Mia Fey had compiled were names of A-List Actors, respected Attorneys, and even Politicians that were well liked among some people caused a huge enough fury amongst the nation to actually petition the Los Angeles Country D.A.'s Office to put Redd White to death by Lethal Injection. Given the severity of Bluecorps entire crime list, Prosecution was quick to successfully execute Redd White by that method. The Federal Government itself was also quick to dissolve Bluecorp of any and all assets it had over the years which combined in a total of over 15 Billion Dollars which was split to the families of the deceased people on that list. The Fey Sisters themselves had received over 22 Million Dollars of that split which they in turn decided to keep in their bank account.

During that time past, Phoenix Wright and Mia Fey's work behind that case built enough buzz for people to actually call them and request their services in subjects that neither of them were able to practice in because they weren't Criminal Defense cases. They weren't ready to take in murder cases yet either, because both of them were too busy converting Rosenberg Law Offices into the Law Offices of Fey and Wright, Mia had felt such pride in how well Phoenix had carried himself in the Rosenberg trial that she firmly insisted on him becoming a senior partner, even though he was very reluctant about it.

Now here they were putting the finishing touches of their new life together, all they needed to do now was sell the old Fey and Co Law Offices building. They sold off Rosenberg's old house, donated his law books to the local Law Academy, and Phoenix Wright became the new owner of the last car Rosenberg bought before he died, a 2015 Mercedes-Benz.

"Think of it this way, after we're all said and done with the selling, we can really start taking in cases," Mia said as the both were in the parking garage about to get into their respective cars.

"Hope you're right Mia, just think of the noise we'd make just by working together as a team?" Phoenix said with a smile.

Maya gave out a light chuckle and said "Think criminals are afraid of Edgeworth? They haven't feared anything until they know of The Law Offices of Fey and Wright."

"I wouldn't get too cocky, sis, we don't have that much a reputation that can put Edgeworth to shame," Mia said after Maya cheerfully got into the passenger seat of her car "If you can Nick, pick up Maya tomorrow morning on your way to work please."

"Will do, Chief, be seeing you tomorrow," Phoenix got into his own car. Technically he didn't need to call her that anymore but he did it out of friendship and love for her.

_October 15th, 2:30 PM Global Studios #2_

A day as clear and beautiful as this shouldn't be an excuse for blood, but death knew no weather, age, or season. That's what went through the mind of Mia Fey as she found herself in the middle of Studio 2 while actually not being in it and clearly not taking in the nice weather either. What really focused on her mind was her seeing an altercation between what looked like a man in a Steel Samurai costume and a beautiful woman in her early thirties, short black hair covered in a black veil clipped by a gold butterfly necklace, earrings of the same color, and a sleeveless black dress and glove combination that over layed a black body-stocking that covered her shoulders and cleavage.

Mia kept her attention firmly on this altercation taking place as both the Steel Samurai and this mysterious beauty were on the footsteps of this very old looking trailer in a bitter struggle, that from the looks of things seemed to turn in the Samurai's favor, but out of what ever you call it, her luck or his horror, the Steel Samurai had tripped over the trailer porch and landed chest first on a steel spike that belonged to a tiny flower bed.

An image so gruesome that Mia had to look away. But while looking away she came across a boy around age 8 wearing nothing but Steel Samurai fan boy gear and holding a digital camera in both hands but so traumatized with fear to even take a picture and looked like he was about to be running away.

_October 15th 12:30 A.M. Mia Fey's apartment_

She felt so sick to her stomach that she literally jogged herself to the bathroom to let out what she had for dinner because of how the gruesome scene felt in her stomach. Taking care of that business, she took herself to the sink next to the toilet to wash out the remnants while taking time out to look at herself in the mirror, dressed in a lacy black bra and panties match combined with the physique that she carried, her mind was on everything but herself as she began to speak.

"This is the second time I've had this type of dream, what the hell is wrong with me?" In fact not since that daydream she had during the Bluecorp incident had this ever happened and she at first thought it wouldn't happen again.

But this time it did happen again but unlike her death scene, there was no way she was gonna stop this one, she conceded to herself as she opened the medicine cabinet to take out some sleeping pills. There have been a few moments in the past where she actually had to take sleeping pills to cure her early morning insomnia attacks and this obviously was one of em. Nothing she could do now but be rested and ready for that real estate agent to show up at the old Fey and Co. building. In about 5 short minutes the pills began to do their work as she feel into more peaceful sleep.

_October 16, 8:14 AM Phoenix Wright's Apartment_

The joys of having your law firm open at 10 in the morning and sleeping in when you want to, or in Phoenix's case of him being an early riser and oversleeping. Something he didn't mean to do until his smartphone rang up next to his bed, groggily he picked up the phone without checking caller id and asked "Hello? Phoenix Wright here."

"Nick, I'm sorry to wake you but this is important," came the sobering voice of Maya on the other end.

Hearing Maya this sad was enough to wake him up "You don't sound like your normal cheerful self, Maya, there's something up."

"I'm sorry, Nick, but I just got news the guy who played the Steel Samurai got arrested for killing the actor who played the Evil Magistrate," Maya had managed to say before finally beginning to cry.

For his girlfriend to actually cry the way she was doing was enough to break his heart and hug her if he could, but obviously he couldn't right now. Instead he decided to say "Listen, sweetie, go ahead and let out your tears while I get ready to pick you up and we'll discuss this over at the office, I'll be there in a bit."

"Thank you, Nick, I'm sure I'll be calm enough when you get here...bye," with that Maya hung up leaving Nick alone to take care of his personal business.

The fact that Maya was emotionally shaken while on the phone was more than enough for Phoenix to think that she wasn't lying, so it was out of his own curiosity that he reached for the remote of his television and turned it on to the local CBS channel where they were airing This Morning with Charlie Rose, Gayle King, and Norah O'Donnell. Sure enough they were talking about the arrest of the Steel Samurai who turned out to be played by a man named Robert Powers while the Evil Magistrate turned out to be played by Bill Hammer.

'Bill Hammer, I knew that name once before,' Phoenix thought to himself before really looking back at his memory and realizing 'Oh my God, you gotta be fucking kidding me, NOT THAT BILL HAMMER!'

Oh he knew about Bill Hammer alright, that same Hammer who once upon a time had been the biggest name in the Action movie genre of Hollywood. There was no way that the same Bill Hammer would just flat out give up what looked to be an illustrious career of movies that actually received a lot praise from both fans and critics, and demote himself to playing the villain of a popular kid show. While the news continued to play in the background, Wright had been busy with getting dressed in his usual blue suit and his phone began to ring just as he was getting his dress shoes on.

"Mia, did you hear just what happened on the news?" he greeted after picking the phone and reading her name on the caller ID.

"I'm way ahead of you, Phoenix," Mia said on the other line before continuing "I just got off the phone with Mr. Powers himself, he's requested us to represent him in court."

"Well who did he specifically request for, you or me?" Phoenix asked while picking up his badge.

"He preferred both of us, but I told him that I was gonna be busy and would have you visit him in my stead," Mia replied while thinking of Maya "I know it's gonna be hard on her especially, but after you pick Maya up head straight for the Detention Center and talk to him about this."

"As if she wasn't already sobbing about this, but okay Chief, I'm gonna be heading over to her place now to pick her up I'll talk to you later," and with that Phoenix hung up the phone, grabbed his brown overcoat and headed for his car.


End file.
